Misery Loves Company
by The GirlieGyarados
Summary: It is seven years after the events of the Saiyaman Saga, when we discovered that Videl and Gohan were in love. So...why aren't they together now? Chapter Five! Nothing to lose...
1. The Hardest Thing I'll Ever Have To Do

  
Misery Loves Company  
***  
  
A/N: This is a story idea that I got from reading Jadedbest's story Willpower. I was reading that, and, for some reason or another, that day I was thinking about what most of my favorite fics would be subtitled as, and it occured to me that the best subtitle for that story would be "Willpower (Misery Loves Company)" And bada-bing, bada-bang! This story popped into my head! Like a sign from the heavens! So, this story is dedicated to Jadedbest and her talented writing, and if she's reading this, thanks a whole bunch for writing so well!  
  
A/N: This is very slightly AU in that Videl can go places without dealing with the whole 'daughter of Hercule Satan' schtick.  
  
A/N: This may seem very contrived, but-hell! I love it anywho!  
  
A/N: I am fairly certain that most people who are reading this have also read my longer story, "Saiyaman Won't Save You This Time, Videl." In that story, there was much dislike of Sharpener going on. Well...please leave your prejudices at the door, people: Sharpener's batting for our team now. And while he might seem to be the baddie in the beginning, he's an integral part of the GrandMaster HookUp in this story. So, all, be nice. If that's not too much to ask.  
  
A/N: Buu might've happened, then again, he might not've. Either way, it's irrelevant; you'll see no mention of him in this ficlet. Videl knows the deal with the whole Saiyaman gig, the Saiyan thing, Cell, etc.,  
  
A/N: What does the average high school sophomore know about Business Life in the Real World? If you guessed 'nothing', then you're right! Keep that in mind as you read.  
  
A/N: I reccommend that you download the song 'I See You In A Different Light' because it rocks and I think that it makes an excellent background song for this story, particularly the last part. Of the story, that is.  
  
Disclaimer: If Akira Toriyama were to come across this story in the woods with no one around, would he really care? Plus: I don't own 98 Degrees, "The Hardest Thing."  
***  
  
Thursday, February 12th   
  
"Okay now, these are the R&D people. You won't have to deal with them personally, but you should know who they are."  
  
"Gotcha," Andrea said to Candy. It was Andrea's first day at Capsule Corporation, as an assistant secretary to Marketing. And Candy, another secretary there, had arranged to give her a tour of the complex, to help her out a bit on her first day.  
  
"Now, we'll be heading to the Accounting department next...hey.." Candy looked back, after realizing that Andrea was no longer with her. Andrea was standing stock still, with her jaw dropped, looking directly ahead of her, stunned.  
  
"Hunh?" Candy's black hair flipped as she looked ahead, her perfectly plucked eyebrows raised and brought together in confusion.  
  
When she saw the cause of Andrea's shock, her eyebrows unfurled and that satisfied and understanding smile that women use was all over her face.  
  
"Ahh..."  
  
Six feet and two inches of tough hard muscle were topped by an artfully tousled head of black spikes, one single lock hanging between two blazing black eyes. The legs were long and muscled well, even visible beneath loose black slacks. The slacks were belted loosely at the waist, and his shirt, a shiny, silken slippery navy blue button-up was also tucked in loosely at the waist. It seemed to be quite loose, considering his slender waist and hips, but the reason for the shirt size became apparent as one went up his torso; the buttons were straining to hold the shirt together over his pectorals. [1] Indeed, he couldn't button the collar or top button. Just as well, the loose collar provided an excellent frame for an impeccable set of shoulders. His neck was shaped by muscle, but not disgustingly so; and his face was a chiselled and flawless study in male beauty.  
  
Quite the looker, that Son Gohan.  
  
Gohan simply strode past the both of them, not even bothering to notice the young blonde woman literally undressing him with her eyes. He walked down the aisle and out the door, also not noticing the redhead right behind him with her eyes glued to his posterior.  
  
Candy rolled her eyes, just as Andrea snapped out of her trance. Andrea opened her mouth to speak, but Candy cut her off, already knowing what she would say.  
  
"Don't even think about it."  
  
"Wha-" Andrea squeaked, before crossing her arms in a huff. "What, do _you_ want him?"  
  
Candy laughed. "Honey, every female in this building wants him, and half the guys too. But he turns them all down."  
  
"Why? Does he have a girlfriend?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Well then, why?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Do you know?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then tell me."  
  
Hesitation. "Wait for lunch, kid. It's...involved."  
  
***  
  
Videl chewed on her pen, leaning back in her chair as she glared at her computer.  
  
"Dammit, listen to me, you prehistoric pile of bolts," she said to her brand new, cutting edge desktop, "If you don't quit reformatting my word documents, I'll be forced to practice my ki-blasting techniques on you. Capiche?"  
  
When the computer just sat there, Videl growled in rage and flung her pen at it, which bounced harmlessly off the screen.  
  
When she had graduated, the first thing she had done was to get her own apartment with Daddy's money. She now earned her money writing articles for a major martial arts magazine, also publishing some poems and short stories in a literature magazine. She'd been working at it for about seven years now, and was getting along quite comfortably, without her daddy's help.  
  
Videl glared at her computer again, before spinning around in her swivel chair and getting up. She grabbed her winter jacket from a coatrack near her apartment door, slipped into some sneakers, and was about to go on a satisfying five mile jog when-  
  
RING-G-G-G-G-G!!!!  
  
Videl slumped her shoulders and heaved a deep, pitying sigh.  
  
RING-G-G-G-G-G!!!!  
  
The phone.  
  
Videl stalked over to her sofa and plopped down on it. She leveled a glare worthy of Vejiita at the phone.  
  
RING-G-G-G-G-G!!!!  
  
Growling, Videl picked up the phone and shoved it under her chin. "Whaddaya want?" she snarled into the reciever.  
  
However, her demeanor did a U-ie when the voice at the other end of the line identified himself. Her eyes brightened and her eyebrows returned to their normal position. Her smile, indeed, her entire facial expression, suggested that the person on the phone held the key to her heart.  
  
"Hello, sexy....Yeah....Yeah, my computer's on the blink-yes, AGAIN...yeah...Saturday?...No, I don't have any plans....sure...Sounds great...You know, it being Valentine's Day....uh-huh...::laughter::...uh huh. Seven it is. Yes. Bye. Oh, by the way-I love you...No, _I_ love you more! ::laughter:: Yeah, buh bye, Sharpener."  
  
Considerably happier, Videl walked out the door. Forget the run. It's time to catch lunch and go visit Erasa during her lunch hour.  
  
When Videl realized what she had just thought, she almost laughed. If the Videl of her high school days could see her now...well, the first thing she'd do would be to beat her up. Or try to. Videl was indeed much, much stronger than herself seven years ago. And, of course, it was all due to.....  
  
No. Wait.  
  
_Don't think about that, Videl._ She commanded herself. _Think about this Saturday. Think about this holiday of love._  
  
And, like it always was with the love of her life, her mood immediately rebrightened, and-Videl was certain her past self would commit hara-kiri at the sight of this- she twirled around and giggled.  
  
Love sure does strange things to a person, after all.  
  
***  
_HA! I bet y'all thought that that was Gohan on the phone with her, didn'cha! Well, it ain't gonna be that easy, chums!_  
***  
  
Andrea sat down with a trayful of french fries, soda-pop, and a Great Biggie McKing, much to the shock of Candy, who was picking at a PartySalad.  
  
"Damn, but I wish I could eat like you do, Anda."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Andrea said, the blonde digging into her burger, "So, what's the scoop on Son Gohan?"  
  
Candy sighed and leaned back in hr chair, sipping at a StellarDollar's Frozalatte. "I'm gonna give you the Cliffs Notes version, Anda: Now, from what I know, Gohan used to be with a girl back in high school. They were great friends before they became great lovers, and they seemed to be inseperable.  
  
And this girl, she was just as beautiful as Gohan was handsome. Naturally, some men were jealous of Gohan, one more jealous than most. He was also a friend of this girl, and he, very carefully, suggested to her the possibility that Gohan had been cheating on her. Of course, it wasn't true, but that didn't matter. The seeds of doubt had been planted. This girl, suspicious of her man, snooped around a little in his personal belongings. She didn't find evidence that he had been cheating, but she discovered another secret of his. A big one. And after this, his girlfriend just couldn't trust him again, so...she dumped him. She starting dating the man who had placed those ideas in her head, even, though Gohan kept on trying to get her back. He's still trying to this very day."  
  
After Candy finished talking, she looked down from the ceiling, where her gaze had been fixed. Andrea was staring at her open-mouthed, with half a fry dangling out of it.  
  
"Close your mouth, girl, or you'll have fly ketchup to go with that fry there,"  
  
Andrea obediently closed her mouth and swallowed the fry.  
  
"Well, whatcha think of our little Gohan now?"  
  
Andrea swallowed. "Wow.....I...Wow. I had no idea he was so...devoted to her. Who is this girl? And when did this all happen?"  
  
"About six years ago, and the girl was-you won't believe this-THE Videl Satan."  
  
"NO WAY!!!"  
  
***  
  
Erasa walked out of her store, stretching. After sitting in one spot for so long, she needed to stretch her muscles.  
  
"Hey! Hey Erasa!" Videl was standing on bench about twelve meters away from the toy store that Erasa worked at. Her hand was waving in the air, and she was even hopping up and down on the bench, attracting the stares of passerbys.  
  
"Erasa! C'mon! Let's get some lunch!!"  
  
"All right, then! I'll race you to my car!"  
  
"You're on!"  
  
Of course, Videl won.  
  
Erasa pouted. "No fair, Videl! Let me win every once in a while!"  
  
"Nope, sorry girl!"  
  
"Why, you-"  
  
Amidst the cheerful banter, Erasa and Videl drove off in search of pizza. Preferably with extra cheese. [2]  
  
***  
  
"So, Erasa," Videl said through a mouthful of pepperoni with extra cheese, "How'd your date go?"  
  
"Eh..." Erasa said, bring the corner of her mouth up and the eyebrow down in a wincing gesture, "He was a little too eager, if you ask me. I dunno about you, girl," this was said with a sly smile, "But I won't go all the way with a guy on the first date."  
  
"Erasa!" Videl said, pretending to be shocked as her best friend smiled self-satisfiedly, "I thought you knew me better than that!"  
  
Erasa just laughed. "Can'tcha take a joke, Vid?"  
  
"Of course I can!"  
  
Erasa laughed harder, and Videl gave in to the big smile threatening to creep its' way across her face. When Erasa composed herself, she said, with a very familiar sneaky look on her face, "So, enough about me...How's Sharpener been?"  
  
Videl leaned in, with a look on her face that suggested a secret she was simply _dying_ to tell. "I think he's the one."  
  
The sneaky look was replaced by one of goggle-eyed surprise and happiness. "Oh my God...Are you sure? You really think he's the one?"  
  
Videl bit her lip and looked down; if Erasa hadn't known better she would've sworn Videl was almost scared. "He's got to be the one, Erasa. He's just gotta be."  
  
"Videl?" Erasa said, sounding concerned as she reached out and held Videl's arm. "Vid, are you okay? What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh...Nothing," Videl rubbed at her temple with one hand. "No. Just...thinking about some old flames."  
  
"Ah," Erasa said, with a nod of understanding and a one final pat on her arm for sympathy. Of course, right about then, her eyes were drawn to the imposing presence of a man about four meters away and closing fast.  
  
"Speak of the devil..." she said, nudging Videl to look behind her.  
  
Gohan reached their table before either of the two ladies could say anything further.  
  
"Good day, Erasa," He cocked his head deferentially in greeting, before focusing all the intensity of his black eyes upon an obviously uncomfortable Videl.  
  
"Videl."   
  
_Why me?_ Videl thought desperately. _He just has to say my name, and...the way he says it...ohh...WHY ME?!_  
  
You could have blinked and missed it, but a triumphant look crossed Gohan's face before regaining its' previous seriousness.  
  
"I'd like to speak with you, Videl," He shot Erasa a look, "Alone."  
  
"Absolutely," Erasa grabbed her purse before literally running out of there, tossing over her shoulder that Videl could catch a ride with Gohan.  
  
_Some friend you are,_ Videl thought bitterly before turning to face Gohan.  
  
"Ah...sooo..." Videl dropped her gaze to the tabletop, scrabbling for something to say. "Gohan...how-"  
  
"I've been fine, Videl, and you have too, or so I gather." He left unsaid but blatantly implied that he had heard what Videl had said about herself and Sharpener. And whatever doubt she might have had about what his implications meant were erased with his next words:  
  
"Marriage, hunh?" Gohan, with all the fluid grace of mercury, slid into the chair opposite Videl, where Erasa had been sitting not three minutes earlier. And to think; before now, Videl would never have described someone's sitting down as a stunning and sexy thing. "I do hope you're...certain about this whole thing. Marriage is a big step in a relationship. Granted, not as big as some..." Gohan paused significantly, Videl choked on air, "Such as having children. Parenting." Videl breathed again. Unaware, of course, of Gohan's next sentences. "But also, this is the person that you intend to marry, to spend the rest of life with, to...love...exclusively..."  
  
Gohan had been speaking off into space and had not looked at Videl directly yet. However, he seemed to be perfectly aware of how his words were affecting her. He seemed to know exactly when Videl would tense from his well-placed pauses. To know how Videl would read into his choice of words and interpret the double meaning behind them. Now, though he chuckled, mostly at himself, and Videl felt a wonderfully sinking sense of foreboding. "I am aware that most people are of the opinion that fate and destiny are bull product. That nothing is ever 'meant to be'. I, however," And now, Gohan turned and looked Videl dead in the eye. And from somewhere, Videl summoned the courage and the strength to return his gaze.   
  
"I, however, believe that some things are fate. Are destiny. And I believe that one of these fated things are soulmates. Your soulmate, the one person in your life that you will love unto eternity, and he will reciprocate. Your match." Gohan's gaze had not wavered, he had not even blinked. And his tone of voice had changed from an offhand tone of speech taken with an old friend to somewhere between the softest lovelorn whisperings; sweetnothings, and a broken heart's pleading for mercy.  
  
"Your mate."   
  
Videl dropped her gaze, though Gohan did not drop his. He reached out and ran his fingers over the crook of her neck, lovingly touching her in an odd, very chaste way, that somehow made it damned difficult to think of Sharpener the way she usually does.  
  
"Gohan," Videl tried, _Oh, god, why does he make it so hard for me to breathe?_, "Gohan. It was six years ago. I got over it. I suggest you do the same."  
  
"Have you, Videl?"  
  
Videl returned a gaze of iron to counter Gohan's. "Yes. I have."  
  
She flinched away from Gohan's hand. which still lingered longingly at the part where her neck met her shoulder; a more complete rejection, more total, more absolute, than any words could accomplish.  
  
Gohan turned his eyes cold and hard, to match Videl, and pulled away totally. He settled against the back of the chair and crossed his arms over his chest. Gohan turned his head, pointing it at an imaginary point about three feet to the right of Videl's head. His soul-burning regard was still locked dead on her face.  
  
"Does everyone still believe that ridiculous story you invented, about cheating and secrets?" Gohan's tone had become cutting and bitter, obviously resentful. He no longer cared to dance around the point, or to dress it up in sugared words or a silver tongue's eloquence. Cutting straight to the chase.  
  
A deep, painful cut as well.  
  
"In a way, Gohan," Videl's tongue had gained a forked tip as she spoke, befitting the venom that flowed from her mouth. "In a way, it was a truth. You did have one more secret left. And yes, it was a big one. Christ, Gohan, you can't just drop that on someone and expect things to be all...all hunky dory."  
  
"And why not?" Gohan demanded belligerently. "Why not? You took my other secrets without so much as the blink of an eye; why did you react like that to it?"  
  
"This is different, Gohan!" Videl said, angry and frustrated and sad and confused, all at once. "It's...You don't understand, Gohan! You..you couldn't! I...you wouldn't have problems with it! Not like I did...Jesus Christ, Gohan, I was nineteen! Nineteen!"  
  
"You don't think I have problems with it, Videl?" Gohan's voice had fallen, low and deep and dangerous. "You don't think I have to deal with the after effects, day after day? Well, here's a news flash for you: I do. I have the same damned problems as you do. You just can't deal with them."  
  
"Can't deal with them?!" Videl's voice rose to a near shriek, and she stood up in outrage. "What do you mean, can't deal with them? I did deal with them! You're the one who's living in the past! That's over and done with, Gohan: If there ever was an 'us' , it's been dead for six years now."   
  
"No," Gohan said, standing up out of his seat and towering over little Videl. Gohan's anger had boiled itself away and left the vaporous traces of pleading and sorrow behind. "Videl, it's not over. It didn't end six years ago; that's when it began. Videl..."  
  
"Gohan." Videl was no longer screaming, but was no less angry and frightened. "Gohan. We dated for a while. Then I broke up with you. There that's it. End of story. Nothing left to say. Over. And. Done. With." Videl's face had been jerking closer to Gohan as emphasis to her words, and was now about three inches away from Gohan's face. Both of them were leaning over the table; leaning and nearly meeting in the middle. "Do I need to draw you a picture?"  
  
"Why?" Gohan's voice was very quiet, surprising Videl.   
  
"What why?" Videl was trying to sound belligerent and failing miserably.  
  
"Why did you break up with me?"  
  
Videl's voice suddenly shrunk, small and shy and brave. "You know why."  
  
"Do I?"  
  
"Yes, you do. Quit playing dumb."  
  
"I know what you told me. You told me that you were too young. You told me that you didn't think you were sure."  
  
"Yes, your point?"  
  
"You never said it was because you didn't love me anymore."  
  
"Gohan!"  
  
"You can't say you didn't love me."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because that sure as hell weren't the way you were acting that night-"  
  
SLAP!   
  
Videl didn't have enough strength in her entire body to ever hurt Gohan, but the slap was unexpected enough to snap Gohan's head to the side and cause him to step back maybe half a pace and fully straighten up. Videl herself had stood to her full, somewhat less than impressive height, and stood her ground, looking at Gohan, fury fused into her glare.  
  
Gohan brought his head around, slowly, cradling his cheek in one hand. The look in his eyes...oh...  
  
_I'm beginning to understand how Cell felt,_ Videl thought. Oh, no, she never backed down, never shrunk away, and never showed any fear on her face. But she was feeling it. The first time she had ever been afraid of Gohan. She knew his capabilities (one of the strongest beings in the universe), she knew exactly what he wanted (her), and most importantly, she knew that there is a great and terrible strength in knowing just what you want, with no doubts whatsoever...   
  
"Gohan. Be reasonable." Videl admonished the tall, deeply offended man in front of her.  
  
"No. Don't want to be reasonable."   
  
And with that Gohan reached out and caught her chin and pulled her up in toward him and he leaned down to her level and seized her lips with his own.  
  
All coherent thought was banished from Videl's mind as she felt Gohan's lips massage her own. It was not slow and sweet and gentle, no, it was hard and rough and demanding.  
  
Gohan had never kissed her like this when they were together; this sort of thing seemed so out of character for the sweet, gentle half-alien she knew that she had a hard time believing that it was actually Gohan who was doing this.  
  
On the other hand, she was very definitely positive that this sort of wonderful, wanting, almost-dare I say it?-lusty kissing wasn't and would never be a part of Sharpener's repertoire.  
  
Sharpener.  
  
That name jolted Videl back into reality, from that one fantasyland; her personal favorite fantasy, in fact, where Gohan had told her the truth about...well, told her about it beforehand, at least. Anyways...  
  
Videl, with much effort of body and will on her part, pried Gohan's face and hand off of her. Of course, the effect was to have her arms wrapped around his shoulders with one of his arms almost wrapped around her neck, so the manuever was not quite as effective as she would have hoped. Also, her face was maybe a bare inch from his.  
  
"I'm a soon-to-be-married woman, Gohan." she said, with a finality about her voice that firmly stated the end of the conversation/fight. "And not to you."  
  
Gohan's mouth was set in a firm line, and his eyes were searching hers, looking for what, she did not know. But with a deep, tortured breath, he, seemingly, concurred.  
  
"As you wish."  
  
He unwrapped himself from around her so quickly, her balance faltered and she had to put a hand on the table to keep from falling to the floor in a sickeningly feminine heap.   
  
He removed himself from her presence so quickly; walking out the door in merely a second. He never faltered. Hesitated. Never looked back.  
  
And, Videl thought irrationally, left too quickly.  
  
She had been staring after him when she realized what was happening out in the rest of the restaurant, out beyond hers and Gohan's little argument. A small crowd had gathered around the ex-couple as they fought; every patron was staring at her, the servers had halted in their tracks, the chefs had even walked out of the kitchen to see what was so interesting.  
  
Normally, Videl would bowed out an apology and left the establishment as quickly as possible, but right now was not a normal time. Right now, 'normal' was the last word she would use to describe the situation. So, in a method her juvenile self would applaud, she lashed out at everyone in the pizzeria.  
  
"Hey! Whatsamattah with you! Turn around! Go away! Nothing to see here! Nothing!" Videl had moved from lashing out to full-fledged raging; she stomped over to the chefs who refused to go back to the kitchens and ranted in their faces, "What? You ain't never seen people fight? Hunh? Is that your problem? You wanna fight or something? GO!"  
  
Videl whirled around, red-cheeked and breathing hard. She searched the crowd, looking at the shocked and surprised faces surrounding her. Videl opened her mouth to speak but could not find the words to say. She wanted to scream some more, she wanted to apologize, she wanted to run out in embarrassment.  
  
Videl seized the last choice and snatched up her purse, walking to the door nearly as fast as Gohan did. She was aware that as soon as her back was turned, the people of the restaurant immediately began muttering and speculating, with concepts that would probably appear in Sunday's gossip column in the paper.   
  
But she was preoccupied, as she rushed out, with a question that had been plaguing her mind ever since she had dumped Gohan six years ago. The question was usually shoved to the back of her mind; and she had had varying difficulty keeping it back there where it belonged over the years. Right now, the question was as persistent as it had been right after she officially broke up with Gohan.  
  
_Did I do the right thing?_  
  
***  
_Oooh..wonder what's gonna happen next! And, also, what was all that about? That big fight? You've probably figured it out by now; it plays a big role in many romance stories....particularly DBZ ones...._   
***  
  
Friday, February 13th, 7:00 PM  
  
"Erasa." Sharpener spoke to the blonde past the giant teddy bear currently on the checkout counter.  
  
"Sharpener. What's up?"  
  
"I...need to speak to you."  
  
"Really?" Erasa was currently bagging the great big bear holding a giant red heart, on which was written in flowing script, "I'll Always Love You"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"About what?"  
  
"Um....Videl."  
  
Erasa handed him the bag and leaned forward onto the counter with a very interested and eager look on her face. "Ooohh...Let's hear it."  
  
The big blonde man was biting his lip as he pretended to be utterly fascinated with the pattern of black and white checkered tiles on the floor. He lifted only his eyes to Erasa as he spoke. "Do you....ah...um...Are you...no..."  
  
"C'mon, C'mon, spit it out already!!" Erasa said, bouncing from one foot to the other in anticipatory excitement.  
  
"Oh...Fine...How, exactly does Videl feel about me?"  
  
Erasa looked at him as though he were an idiot. "She loves you. Duh."  
  
"I know that!...I mean, what is the extent of her love...um..."  
  
Erasa's eyes lit with understanding "Ohhh....well, she loves you. A whole lot."  
  
Sharpener's eyebrows rose slowly, as his face took on an expression of something like hopeful. "Really?"  
  
"Really really. Why d'you wanna know?"  
  
"Why do I wanna know? Why do I wanna know if my girlfriend of six years actually loves me? Come on, Erasa, you're not that dumb."  
  
Erasa decided to ignore the playful slight. "No, that's not what I meant. What I mean was, why are you asking me? Why don't you just ask Videl, if you and her are so in love?"   
  
Sharpener looked down again, you could tell just by looking at him that he was going to stumble over his next words. "Ah...umm..well.."  
  
"Is it a surprise?" Man, Erasa just could not quit the overeager socialite attitude today.   
  
"Well, yeah...at least, I hope it is..." Sharpener said. _I **know** it's a surprise..._ Sharpener thought but didn't say out loud.   
  
"Is it a _big_ surprise?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Erasa smiled in triumph to herself, confident that she had figured out the big man's surprise. _I knew it! He's going to ask Videl to marry him! Aieeeee!_ Erasa squealed mentally.  
  
"Is it the biggest possible thing that could ever happen in a relationship?"  
  
"Yep. The defining event." _ Well, I'm not lying..._ Sharpener rationalized.  
  
"Oooh....Well, I mustn't keep you! I'm sure you have plenty of arrangements to make!" Erasa was literally pushing Sharpener out of the door. _This is so cool! I've gotta tell Videl!_ Erasa thought, throwing the "Closed" sign over the door of her store.  
  
_EEEEE! A double proposal!! How romantic!!!!_  
  
***  
_Well, you can't say I'm not keeping Erasa in character..._  
***  
  
At her apartment, Videl was lying on her couch, covered up to her chest in a huge, fluffy down quilt. The couch was right underneath a rather large window, which had the shades drawn up, showing the snow that covered the city. The TV was on, though muted, showing some ridiculous 'reality' TV show. However, the radio was on and tuned to a variety station, where the song currently playing was, "Full Moon" by Brandy. Videl's laptop computer was sitting on her stomach as she furiously typed out a heartfelt article on the plans for the Tenkaichi Budokai taking place later this year.  
  
_Damnit,__ Videl thought, _I'm being far too emotional and unreasonable in this article. I'll need to do some heavy revising later. My editor will not be happy about this. Videl looked back at the paragraph she had just written about how her father was becoming the Head Judge and winced. _The censors won't appreciate this either..._  
  
Just that moment, Videl's thoughts were torn from the sheer volumes of profanity in her first draft by a very loud rapping on her apartment door.   
  
Erasa.  
  
No, not because of the loud rapping. Or because of the very fast, persistent rapping. No, it was because Erasa was screaming as she knocked, which, although rather muted by the door, was nonetheless quite loud, and very clear.  
  
"AAAAAAAAH!!!! Videl! VIDEL! I GOTTA TALK TO YOU!!! AAAAAHH!! IT'S ABOUT SHARPERNER, AND....AAAAAAHH!!!"  
  
By now Videl, who, under the comforter, had been wearing nothing but a long, baseball-ish styled shirt, had reached the door and opened it to let Erasa in.  
  
"Oh, hi Videl-ohh, have I got-" Erasa paused as she looked at Videl's choice of attire. "That's Sharpener's shirt, isn't it?"  
  
Videl blushed, though she didn't know why. "Yeah."  
  
"Thought so. Anyways- OHHH MY GOD!!!! I have GOT TO tell you this!!"   
  
Videl had been leading the hyperactive Erasa over to her couch, trying to get her to shush some and actually say something worthwhile. However, Videl's subtle hints to calm down were not being picked up on by Erasa. This was just one of those situations in which more drastic measures are called for. So Videl grabbed Erasa by her upper arms, effectively pinning her arms to her sides, and plunked her down rather roughly on the couch. Fortunately for the both of them, Videl had set her laptop safely on top of the endtable at the other end of the couch, and Erasa was surprised into a momentary silence, in which she could be reasoned out of her gossip mania.  
  
"Now. What is so important, and please keep it under a thousand decibels."  
  
Erasa looked at her strangely, and Videl added, "Keep it down, I do have neighbors, ya know."  
  
"Oh...okay. Anyways, I was working at the family store, when who walks in but Sharpener!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really! And he asked me what you really felt about him!"  
  
Videl looked at Erasa blankly. "Duh. I love him with all of my heart. Why on Earth would he ask you that?"  
  
Erasa nodded her assent. "I know! That's exactly what I told him! And he said-get this-" Erasa lowered her head closer to Videl, with that eager yet secretive look she was so fond of plastered all over her face, "That it was a surprise."  
  
Videl just looked at Erasa. "A surprise."  
  
Erasa nodded brightly. "Mm-hmm. A surprise. 'The defining event' of a relationship." Erasa stated, making the little hand gestures for quotes.   
  
Videl just continued to stare at Erasa blankly until the blonde reached over and whapped her upside the head. "Think, dummy! The defining event...he loves you....he wants to know that you love him too..." When Videl's face still registered as clueless, Erasa grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her lightly. "Videl!-He's gonna ask you to marry him."  
  
There was a momentary pause before both women hugged each other and squealed like twelve-year-olds at an *NSYNC concert, their squeals dissolving into laughter.  
  
"Oh my.." Videl said, running one hand through her hair and down the side of her face. "Oh, my...This is so unbelievable...I mean..." It was now Videl's turn to grab Erasa by her shoulders, her eyes shining bright with wetness. "Erasa-I'm gonna be getting _married_."  
  
"I know," Erasa reached and gently stroked Videl's face, "And you've gotta tell me every single detail of married life, right?"  
  
"Right." Videl hugged Erasa, sniffling as little.   
  
"And I get to be the maid of honor."  
  
Videl laughed a little bit into Erasa's shoulder as she replied. "Of course."  
  
Erasa laughed a little too. "And Sharpener will pick Gohan to be best man."  
  
Videl's laughter and cheerful-tearful smiles were suddenly wiped off her face, replaced by a look of worry.   
  
"Speaking of Gohan, what did he want to talk to you about yesterday?"  
  
Videl released Erasa and wiped at her cheek, wiping a tear that probably wasn't there anyways. She had a look of such utter seriousness on her face that even Erasa's usually impregnable cheerfulness faded somewhat.  
  
"Erasa, I don't know that I'm even going to invite Gohan to my wedding, let alone have him in the wedding party." Erasa looked shocked for a second, before Videl continued. "When we talked yesterday-Erasa, he still wants me."  
  
"Ohh..." Erasa looked understanding and sympathetic, as she bit her lip before responding. "It's been six years, Videl. Don't you think something's a little wrong with that?"  
  
_A little? A little?! Erasa, you're in way over your head in that subject,_ Videl thought, somwhat cynically. "I know. He....he overheard what we were talking about, so he knows that I'm going to be getting married." Erasa, sucked in a breath of air in a flinching gesture.   
  
"He wasn't happy about it, was he?"  
  
Videl snorted. "Heck no. He tried to hide it, but I could tell."  
  
"We-l-l..." Erasa looked to be thinking quiet deeply about something; an odd expression on her, "You two were pretty close-"  
  
_Closer than you could ever imagine. _Videl thought with a slight blush.  
  
"-And then you dumped him so suddenly...Why did you dump him, anyways? Back then, I'd never thought I'd see two people more in love."  
  
Videl squirmed under Erasa's inquisitive gaze. She didn't want to lie to Erasa, but the truth...the truth...  
  
"You wouldn't understand." Videl said without thinking, absorbed in her own thoughts.  
  
"Try me." Was all Erasa said, catching Videl unawares.  
  
"Ah...umm.." Videl stalled, trying desperately to think up a palatable and believeable lie, "Uh...well...I was scared!" she blurted without thinking, slapping her hand over her mouth about two seconds too late.  
  
"Ahh...The truth comes out!" Erasa said, the expression on her face stating that she fully intended to pick this subject clean and leave its' bones lying out in the sun with so little left even hyenas and vultures would find naught to nibble upon.  
  
And that was no exagerration, either.  
  
"Now.. little more detail here, V-chan.."  
  
"Oh-do I have to?" Videl , for some reason unfathomable to Erasa, was blushing redder than Mars on fire.  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
"Oh, fine. Uh-Gohan, he wanted too much in the way of commitment from me."  
  
Erasa's features stayed stock still, except for one eyebrow that rose nearly to her hairline.  
  
"Really!...Erasa, we were only nineteen, and he practically wanted us to get married!" Videl said.  
  
_Hunh..."Practically"...That may be the biggest understatement since General Custer reported some light troubles with the Indians._  
  
"Videl...there's nothing wrong, per se, with getting married right out of high school. My parents did and they're very happy!"  
  
_I was right...you wouldn't understand_ Videl thought.  
  
"Well, it was wrong for us. We...I..."  
  
Erasa had already started nodding sagely. "I see...you weren't soulmates."  
  
Videl's throat suddenly went very, very dry. "What did you say?" She managed to croak out.  
  
"Soulmates. You know, meant to be. Two people who belong together, who don't just talk to each other, who...whose souls speak to each other...Videl! Videl, are you hearing me!"  
  
This last bit was said because Videl had grown excessively pale, and had just about toppled over.  
  
"Oh, oh no, Erasa, I'm fine, really I am, I'm just....Tired! Yeah that's it! I'm tired!" Videl, of course neither looked nor sounded even remotely tired. She seemed to be almost hyper.  
  
"Videl? You aren't acting tired..." Erasa said suspiciously, as Videl steered her roughly towards the door.  
  
"Oh yes I am! You know how manic I get when I'm tired!" Videl had almost gotten Erasa out the door. Just a few more feet... "Now, I just need some sleep! Yes...gotta be all rested for my proposal to Sharpener tomorrow."  
  
Videl had said the magic words. Erasa turned around and almost ran out the door.   
  
"You mean yours and Sharpener's _mutual_ proposals! Byebye!"  
  
And Erasa was gone.  
  
Videl leaned against the closed door, breathing a deep sigh.  
  
"Shit."  
  
She slid down the door into a slump.  
  
"Shit."  
  
Videl raised her head from her arms and looked to the sky, from the open window above her couch, offering a plea to the little green man running the world.  
  
"Dende, I know you like me...and I know you want me to be happy...so a little divine intervention right now would be nice." Pause.   
  
"Or, failing that, I suppose I could use some good advice right now."  
  
Silence.  
  
Except for the wind in the curtains.  
  
And the radio.  
  
And the radio.  
  
_

  
I've made up my mind   
  
There is no turning back   
  
She's been good to me   
  
And she deserves better than that  
  


_   
_Great,_ Videl thought. _Just great._  
  
_

  
It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do  
  
To look you in the eye   
  
And tell you I don't love you   
  
It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to lie   
  
To show no emotion when you start to cry   
  


_  
_Feh. What kind of a name is 98 Degrees, anyways?_ Videl thought as she walked over to the radio, turning it off. She looked sadly at the radio.  
  
_I wanted advice, Dende. Not a blast from the past._  
  
She then picked up the remote, turning off the TV, and saved and shut down her computer. Videl walked to the corner lamp and switched it off, too, so that the only light was the etheral, bluish light of a city made reverant by winter night.  
  
The blue-eyed woman reached up to the cord, to pull the blinds shut, but before doing so, she looked outside. At first her gaze was peaceful and appreciative, but soon, as she gazed upon the night, her brow furrowed and her eyes gained colors of anger and sadness. She yanked the windowshade down, a bit harder than necessary, before turning around sharply and stalking back to her bedroom.  
  
However, to look at her face, one would have not seen anger so much as distress, worry; as she moved into her lonely bedroom and closed the door.  
  
_Gohan, you're only hurting yourself._  
  
***  
  
The man crouched on the building. He was wearing office clothing, with a navy blue sweater thrown over it his only protection from the swirling snow. He had been crouched there, not moving, since about sunset, and it was now into the depths of a winter night, with the wind blowing the loose powder snow about like a dust storm. He had been watching a building below him, watching inside a particular apartment, to be exact. In said apartment, he had watched a young woman, lovely in face and figure, emerge from a bedroom down the hall, dressed in nothing but a long shirt, lime green and dark blue. She had wrapped herself up quickly in a heavy down quilt and laid down on a couch, turning on the television and muting it, then turning on her radio. He then observed her reaching out to get a laptop computer, and, when it had booted up, begin typing something in Word. Although he could have read what she wrote, he didn't. Instead, he seemed content merely to watch the ravishing lass write, all wrapped up in a comfy quilt, with the radio playing, in her pajamas. Truly, he stayed and watched her, engrossed, do this for up on three hours. Then, things changed. A visitor appeared, a friend of the man's lady, who seemed to be very excited about something. The brunette spoke with her, and the man could hear their entire conversation with exceptional hearing. They spoke of hope, and romance, and joy, and loss, and truth, but first and foremost, they spoke of love. Although, by the end of their conversation, his lady became very distressed, and she bade her friend goodnight and goodbye, and went about turning off lights and and closing down for the night. she went to draw her shades, and the man saw her looking up. He knew that her limited senses could not see him, but he knew she knew he was there. She glared up before closing the drapes and going to bed.  
  
The man stayed crouched on the building for several minutes after the apartment ceased to be of any interest. His brow was furrowed and his jaw was set, most likely in thought. Then, he stood, and brushed the snow off his shoulders and legs and gave one final look, down at the blank window below.  
  
"Be careful what you wish for," Gohan said, to no one and someone in particular. "Good medicine tastes bitter in the mouth."  
  
And he turned around and flew away.   
***  
  
[1] - WHOA. I may drown in my own drool here, people.  
  
[2] - So I'm projecting my own tastes onto the characters. So sue me.  
  
A/N: BOOOYAH! How was that sweet thang?!  
Egro: It sucked.  
Tiffany: It rocked.  
TGG: ::needle eyes::....hmph. I, apparently, can't trust my two so-called 'assistants' to give me good answers, so I must, instead, ask you!! Oh most wonderful readers, REVIEW! and tell me how my story was! Indeed, please do so. I'm not sure yet if I'm going to continue this. If I hear from a whole bunch of people that they want me to continue it, then I will, but I'm not so sure that I'd continue writing w/o the support.   
No Fic of the Day!  
  
Last Words: "And how is the coke bottle today?"  



	2. Every Six Seconds

Misery Loves Company   
***  
  
A/N: Hey! I'm back! This chapter is rather short ::cringe::...don't hurt me!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gohan and his sexiness, no matter how much I would love to.  
  
***  
  
Saturday, February 14th  
  
Videl groaned. The pain…oh, the pain….and the horror as well. Five hours of it. Five long, hellish hours that felt more like five days. With no end in sight. No end to her torment.  
  
Videl plunked her head down and staggered in her step. Would her ordeal never end? Not crime-fighting, not Saiyaman, not even Buu had caused such deep and abiding pain. No…nothing in existence could ever have prepared her for such a nightmare tribulation.  
  
She let out a low, moaning wail.  
  
Any horror but this.  
  
"Videl! Cut it out and just carry your shopping bags like a NORMAL PERSON! People are staring!"  
  
"But EraAAasa…" Videl whined. "We've been at this for five hours! I already have towels, soap, gum, Scope, Listerine, twenty bridal catalogs, and brochures from five different tuxedo places! I've visited ten different makeup counters, had my hair professionally treated, washed, conditioned, brightened, and cut! I've even had my colors done!! Can I PLEASE go home??!!"  
  
"We're almost done! There's just one more thing we need to get!"  
  
"That's what you said after we bought the towels!"  
  
Erasa had shown up that morning at seven AM, armed with credit cards, checkbooks, and, most importantly, a blank check from Mr. Satan himself. She had gotten on the phone with him, and, after explaining just how badly his daughter _needed_ it, he had handed it over without a hesitation. When Videl heard about this, she nearly had a stroke but Erasa quickly explained that she hadn't explained to Mr. Satan exactly _why_ his precious little girl needed the money, thus saving Videl from a trip to the emergency room. And from there, Erasa had dragged Videl out of bed and into the biggest shopping district in Satan City: World's Crossings Mall.  
  
And the rest, as they say, is history.  
  
"Well, what is this one last thing, then, Erasa? Is it a box of chocolates? Potpourri? The bleeding kitchen sink?!"  
  
"Don't be so snappish. We're buying you a sexy top for tonight."  
  
Erasa kept on walking in the direction of Aeropostale, unaware that Videl had stopped dead in her tracks, staring right ahead of her, visions of the nightmare situations that could arise playing themselves over and over again in her mind.  
  
"Videl? Videl. You're making people stare." Erasa's voice shook Videl out of the vision of herself wearing a fishnet shirt, and Videl, seeing that Erasa was about ten feet away from her, jogged over to her, a slight blush rising on her cheekbones.  
  
"Erasa. You are not allowed to dress me up like I'm your little Hooker Barbie. We _are_ clear on this, right?"  
  
"Oh, absolutely, Videl," Erasa said, having reached the store and was now pawing through a random clothing rack. "Videl, have you ever considered yourself in a string bikini top?"  
  
***  
  
About an hour later….  
  
Videl and Erasa were still trying to find the elusive 'perfect top' for Videl's date/proposal that evening. The dynamic duo had searched many of the stores in the mall, and were now browsing through Sears' junior section. Fortunately for Erasa, a quick bite to eat at the Cajun Café had mostly revived Videl, who was now in a much more agreeable mood.  
  
"Remember Erasa, all I said was that I don't want to look like Hooker Barbie. I'll still wear some sexy stuff, I'll still show some skin, I just….don't wanna look like a hooker."  
  
"You won't look like Hooker Barbie," Erasa reassured Videl. The two of them were standing almost back to back, browsing through circular racks of clothing, and talking to each other whilst they did it. "Besides, Barbie is blonde."  
  
Videl laughed. "So, that would make _you_ Hooker Barbie."  
  
"Nyep." Erasa had spoken in an almost perfect imitation of Freddie Prinze Jr, causing Videl to laugh some more.   
  
With that, the two women continued browsing through the racks, until serendipity struck.  
  
"AHA!" Two female voices, of course belonging to our dynamic duo rung out at the exact same time. The two whirled around to face the other and said:   
  
"Found it!"  
  
"Eureka!"  
  
Erasa had been holding a white strappy tank top, with a lace handkerchief hem and lace at the top. Videl had been holding a red coffeehouse/peasant top with a plunging scoop neckline. Of course, when one saw what the other was holding, they immediately paused to admire the other shirt. With the end result of indecision.  
  
"Oh my God…" Erasa said, looking between the two shirts, both very beautiful in their own right. "They….well, baby, it looks like a photo finish."  
  
Videl rubbed her temples, trying to nip her forming headache in the bud. "Tell me this isn't happening."  
  
"All right then, I won't tell you."  
  
Videl punched Erasa lightly on the arm. "Hardy har har."   
"Well, Videl, let's check the price tags."  
  
Ah yes, price tags. A purely arbitrary method of choosing; chancy as well. As they say, any port in a storm.   
  
"Both $21.75"  
  
Of course.  
  
At that point in time, Erasa let out a long and deep sigh of despair and frustration. She hung her head deep in dramatic defeat, and thus missed the sudden, very attentive look on Videl's face. Her mouth was set in a deep line and her eyebrows were slanted in V for "virulent", framing her eyes as she searched around her, finally coming to rest on one very, very familiar figure walking one walk probably unfamiliar to Erasa but very, very familiar to Videl. A confident stride, quick and flowing and intentionally, calling attention to the figure walking it, shouting _"Look at me! I am gorgeous and talented and I know it."_ Merely the icing on the cake, however: Even had this man slouched in his step, it would not have stopped this mass female salivation.  
  
He was dressed casually, in a pair of jeans hanging from his hips rather than his waist. The jeans were just loose enough to show a hint of musculature as he walked, and he had been wearing a thin black 'beater, stretched jaw-droppingly tight over a six pack most movie stars would kill to have. And the chest muscles weren't too shabby, either. However, the muscles of the shoulders and arms were only outlined underneath a blue plaid buttonup, that, however, allowed for a set of forearms ending with large, long-fingered hands to show through.  
  
And the face? He could have been a posterboy for Tall, Dark & Handsome, what with those intense dark eyes, shock of black hair, and confident, yet not overly arrogant smirk on his face.  
  
Puberty with Saiyan hormones had been good to Gohan.  
  
Reeeeaally, reeeeaally good.  
  
Erasa looked up to see Videl's attentive yet guarded expression changing into a friendly, amiable smile that simply screamed 'fake-nice' to Erasa. Her forehead creased in bemusement, until a deep, masculine voice behind and above her said, "Good afternoon, ladies."  
  
Erasa whirled around and found herself face-to-face with the scent of Adidas for men and a set of pectorals you could literally park a Suburban Assault Vehicle on. [4] The voice above her laughed softly, probably at her wide eyes, and she slowly craned her neck up to take a good look at this guy.  
  
Dumbly, Erasa said exactly what was on her mind:  
  
"Hello, tall, dark, and handsome, where have you been all my life?"  
  
The man laughed a little and blushed, and then Erasa recognized him.  
  
"Oh my God! GOHAN?! I'm so, so sooooo sorry!! I didn't mean to….ohmygod…." Erasa bowed her head and backed away, blushing madly.  
  
Gohan smiled affectionately at her before speaking to the both of them in a very off-hand manner.   
  
"I was buying a few things for myself," For the first time, Erasa and Videl noticed the small paper hand in his right hand, "When I…noticed you two. So I thought I'd come over, you know, say hi."  
  
Gohan let out a cheerful, sweet smile that could make lesser girls, such as Erasa, nearly fall to the ground in a swoon. Videl was no lesser girl. She stood her ground and stared Gohan dead in the face, working to keep the smile on her face.  
  
_This encounter cannot go sour, and recently, my encounters with Gohan have gone very sour indeed._ Videl thought determinedly, hoping that Gohan would leave after he said hello, though she did suspect that that would not be the case.  
  
_What if he kisses me again? Oh God, he can't kiss me again. Not in front of Erasa._ Granted, that didn't seem like something Gohan would do, but after that incident Thursday, Videl was willing to believe anything of Gohan.   
  
Videl was jerked out of her thoughts by Erasa, who had regained her nerve and was beginning to talk to Gohan.  
  
"Hi Gohan! What'cha been buying?"  
  
Gohan winced mentally at her very poor grammar before responding. "Nothing much…soap and shampoo." Gohan turned his gaze away from Erasa, to whom he had been speaking, and looked Videl directly in the eyes.  
  
An image, voluntary or not, flashed through Videl's mind, of Gohan in the shower, naked of course, with suds running down his back and steam rising from his shoulders.   
  
Videl felt a very tiny tingle go down her back before hardening her gaze at Gohan.   
  
_We don't think like that anymore, Gohan._  
  
It might've been Videl's imagination, but she almost thought she saw Gohan's gaze harden in turn before his amicable expression returned.  
  
"So, what are you ladies doing?" Gohan asked. Videl immediately stepped down on Erasa's foot, hard, not even waiting for her to open her mouth. Erasa looked at Videl, hurt.  
  
"Owwwwww! What'cha do that for?"  
  
"Preemptive strike." Videl said, absently noting Gohan's smile at her use of dry wit. She quickly returned a nice, friendly smile to him before she opened her mouth to speak again.  
  
_She's smiling. That's good._ Gohan thought, warming his smile up an extra degree or two to return the favor, hoping Videl wasn't going to shoot him down again.  
  
"Hi Gohan. We were shopping for clothes for me, and, actually," Videl picked up the two shirts and held them up for Gohan to see, "I wonder: Can you help me pick which top to buy? I only have money for one or the other."  
  
Gohan's smile grew very wide and transformed into an enormously happy grin as he reached out and took the tops from Videl, examining the texture of the fabric as he debated which one to chose.  
  
_This white one…_ Gohan thought, feeling the material slip and slide between his fingertips. _It exposes her shoulders and…my…This strap could just slip off those shoulders any old time, now, couldn't it?_ Gohan's grin grew even wider as he thought about that. For a second, as Gohan examined the neckline of the shirt, the grin faltered into a slight frown. _This is actually quiet a modest shirt though, but with this thin material…if it got wet…_ Gohan diverted his attention away from the white tank and instead focused on the red shirt he held in his other hand.  
  
Gohan's thoughts on the red top were actually very predictable, at least, to those of us who know how the male mind works.  
  
_Cleavagecleavagecleavagecleavage…._   
  
"What is this shirt for, anyways?" Gohan asked absently, torn between the two of them.  
  
"Oh," Erasa squealed, now back on what had been (for the past day or so) her favorite topic of discussion. "Videl's got a really really big date with Sharpener tonight!"  
  
That was all it took. It was like a switch had been flipped in Gohan's head. His expression darkened; his eyebrows beetled over eyes that were as flint.  
  
Videl arched one eyebrow in interest. _Touched a nerve, didn't she?_  
  
Gohan changed his facial expression yet again, into a sneer of disdain. He quickly took the tops off of their hangers, and, holding one in each hand, dropped them to the floor, where they pooled in cotton/polyester blend puddles.  
  
Gohan's eyes followed the shirts, as did Erasa's and Videl's. Erasa bore a look of surprise. Videl's expression was unfathomable.  
  
After maybe a half-second, Gohan's head popped back up, his lip twisted in such a way as to suggest there was a particularly foul smell floating in the air.  
  
"The red one." he said, his voice burning and acidic. "Unless you plan to fuck in a hot tub." Gohan turned around and stormed away, his malodorous disposition scattering shoppers before him like Moses parting the seas.  
  
Erasa stared at his retreating back in slack-jawed shock. Videl understood her shock: Erasa really didn't know Gohan very well, on the occasions that the two did converse, Gohan was always on his best, most polite behavior. Videl had been one of the few people who really knew exactly how nasty he could get when he was angry or frustrated.   
  
"Well!" Erasa said, still at a loss for words. "I never thought I would hear Gohan, of all people, use such language!" Erasa put her arms akimbo as Videl bent down to pick up her shirts, carefully putting the white one back on its hanger and then on its' clothing rack. She didn't bother to put the red shirt on its rack or even on its' hanger, she merely started walking to a cash register, knowing that Erasa would follow soon.  
  
True to form, Erasa showed up at the register a few seconds later, silent. Videl glanced at her out of the corner of her eyes; she looked contemplative. Videl mentally shrugged. No biggie. Erasa would be jabbering on and on and on by the time she was back in the car.  
  
As they were walking out of the mall, Erasa, at last spoke. Videl had expected maybe a comment on the wedding. Or something that they had forgotten to buy. A comment on Gohan's behavior or wondering why he was so hostile.  
  
But instead…  
  
"Why didn't you scream at him?"  
  
"Wha-?" Videl said, caught off guard.  
  
"Why didn't you yell at him?" Erasa repeated, her face showing puzzlement. "If anyone else ever said something like that to you, you would either scream at them until you lost your voice or knock them out cold. Usually both. Why didn't you do that? Heck, you even took his ill-given advice. What is up with you?"  
  
Videl stopped dead in her tracks, paralyzed with shock. Of all the questions Erasa could've asked, Videl had never expected that one.  
  
Videl searched her mind for an answer, for a reason, and she began to panic when she couldn't find one. One of her own, at least.  
  
"I…ah…I knew he was just trying to get a rise out of me, and…ah…I didn't want him to win," Videl said, hoping she sounded at least somewhat believable. "And I was going to pick that shirt anyways. It would go really well with that one necklace you got for me on my birthday last year."  
  
"Oh. Okay." Erasa said, nodding and dropping the conversation into a rather uncomfortable silence, leaving Erasa and Videl wrapped up in their thoughts.  
  
_I really hate when you lie to me, Videl_  
  
_I don't love Gohan anymore. Repeat after me, Videl...I don't love Gohan any more, I don't love Gohan anymore..._  
***  
A/N: Hee hee hee...I love that chapter! Bwah! I also LOVE that Adidas scent, too! EEE! Loveitloveitloveit!...eeeee... Anyhum, you may get some answers on what got between Videl and Gohan in...the chapter after the next one, but then again, maybe you won't! I wanna make this story last a long time, see...At least seven chapters, mebbe more...and hopefully not as short as this one...e hehehehe....see ya.  
  
FIC OF THE DAY  
  
Nothing But The Truth by Kioko: Not as much a love fic as a comedy one...Gohan and Videl have to endure video cameras, The Cell Games Revised Edition, oddball fusions, and villians brought back from the dead! How are they ever going to survive?  
  
LAST WORD  
  
"They're all so nice....then you give them a jersey and a ball..." --me, while watching a particularly vicious boy's game of basketball during gym class.   



	3. The Dead Leaves On The Dirty Ground

Misery Loves Company  
***  
  
A/N: ::the entire area is covered in confetti, streamers, and such, and loud happy music is blaring. TGG, Egro, and Tiffany are getting down, Gohan is standing there, confused::  
Gohan: Why are we celebrating?  
TGG: Because!!  
Gohan: ???  
Egro: TGG, for the first time in her life, has actually made plans for this chapter and the two after it, numbers 4 & 5. This means that she will be able to write both of them quickly!  
Gohan: Oh!...okay....::pause:: But why are we celebrating?  
Tiffany: Don't ask questions, man! Just party!!  
Gohan:.....Yah. Annnyhum, whilst my unwilling comrades and vile captor ::shudders:: are hoeing down, I must give you the "A NOTE" (otherwise known as A/N) that must be told before this story of bizarre circumstances progresses. Ahem. ::clears his throat:: My mistress ::sneers at word:: has, apparently, given up on, quote, "being nice to you pansy-ass readers who don't fuckin' review," unquote. She's given you nice story endings before, but, apparently, the little feedback whore doesn't get enough feedback for her tastes. Therefore, she's returned to her tried-and-true way of getting reviews: Cliffhangers and Suspense. All I can say is that I'm surprised the foul little genius didn't do this beforehand. ::pause:: ::sigh:: ::conspiratorial whisper to the audience:: I'm going to escape her, mark my words, I will escape her cruelties. I will abscond from her oppression, and make my way back to my Videl again...  
  
Disclaimer: These sick little fantasies of TGG have no authority and will never become DBZ canon. For which we may all thank the God that loves us.  
  
***  
  
_"-That's all today for the local news. And now on a global level, the President of the World left on vacation in the Bahamas..."_  
  
Gohan grunted and turned off the television in disgust. He had absolutely no need to waste his time listening to what the rich could do with their time that could, no doubt, be put to better use. It was far too depressing. If he wanted depression, all he had to do was let his gloomy thoughts wander.  
  
"Ugh.." Gohan groaned, looking briefly at the clock before he flung his arm over his face, the crook of his elbow resting at the bridge of his nose. The time was about nine o'clock, and he had absolutely nothing to do. He had come home from work at about seven, fairly tired and somewhat crabby, considering the number of people out to jump his bones had been at an all-time high. He'd tried to complain about sexual harassment and had been laughed straight out of the room. Yeesh, he needed a new job....  
  
_No, you don't,_ Gohan reminded himself, _Now stop being such a whiny brat. Usually you like your job, today was just a bad day._ At least he was left with consolation that Videl was having a good time. A good time on her date with Sharpener. A good time getting eng....  
  
_Stop that._ he chastised himself. _Remember, take joy in her happiness,_ he thought, in an effort to reverse the trend of his mood.  
  
_And take refuge in proverbs._  
  
He was still for a few more seconds before he sprang up, making for the door. He grabbed his jacket from the chair he had tossed it over and stuffed his feet in waterproof boots.  
  
_I gotta get out of here._  
  
Gohan lived in the fairly standard suburban subdivision, in house that was, while smaller than normal, nonetheless quite comfortable for only one person.  
  
The grass outside of his house was very much invisible under the snow; a smooth, sparkling blanket of it. His was the only house on the block to have maintained such a perfect snowfall, in all the other houses, the snow was torn up by footsteps, snowball-scoops, snow angels, and snowmen. In all honesty, Gohan didn't know if he preferred the smooth snow or the roughed-up yard.   
  
He left his car in the garage. He wasn't going anywhere mundane in a minor hurry, such as going to work in the morning, so he didn't need it. He was content to walk.  
  
Gohan's breath streamed behind him, plumes of vapor eventually fading away. When walking through the winter night, most people generally stuff their hands on their coat pockets and stuff their faces down the collar of their coat; hunched over. Gohan didn't do that. He kept his face up, up and looking around him, at the houses he passed. After all, looking down at his feet, at the dirty pavement, would completely defy the purpose of going out like this anyways.  
  
By now, all of his neighbors had taken down their Christmas lights and inside Christmas trees, to replaced by pink hearts decorating windows and a little flag with a Cupid on it for Valentine's day. However, some Christmas wreaths still peeked out along the doors, and if Gohan looked carefully, he could still see the marks of a tack or nail, in the center of a doorway, where mistletoe had been hung.  
  
There was no one outside now, not even cars on the street. This was the suburbs, no one here really had business driving around at nine o'clock at night in mid-February. Of course, no one had any business out walking at this hour, not like that stopped him. Everyone was holed up safely in their warm, well heated houses. Gold light flowed from the windows and pooled on the muddied yards below. Gohan slowed in his walk and began to look in all the houses surrounding him.  
  
In some of them, the children were still up and going, it being Saturday, some playing video games, watching TV, or just playing and being rambunctious, shrieks of young voices occasionally punctuating the thumps, rumblings, and rattlings. In some houses, probably those in whch the parents wished to cultivate an atmosphere of romance, the children, in rocketship pajamas and pony nightgowns, were sent to bed quickly, and the parents broke out the wine, the candles, and the Barry White records or CDs, because haven't you made love to a Barry White album? Some of them were watching movies together, Gohan could see them sometimes, when the back of the couch was up against the front window and the television was on the opposite wall, he could see the film and the backs of two heads, up close against the other, nestled together beneath the blanket. Sometimes, only the television screen was visible, not the two people on the couch, but on the screen, Gohan could see the actors, and he could see what they were doing, and that was enough, because he knew that people were always inclined to follow Hollywood. And sometimes, as he walked, he saw that all lights were out and there was quiet, but for a muffled moan, a proud, happy bedspring twang, and the music playing.  
  
Gohan sped up as he walked, and tucked his chin next to him and his face into his coat collar. A few seconds later, flakes of snow made their lazy way down from the clouds above, unhindered and unhurried by any wind.  
  
***  
  
Gohan was unsure of how long, exactly, he had been walking. In winter nights, there is rarely a difference in the hours between sunset and sunrise. But he did know that at his quick, unslowing pace, he had walked all the way from a West City suburb to the downtown area of West City, some fifteen miles. The neon lights were flashing all around him, casting their blue, red, green or yellow tints all over the area. White and red light spots; head lights and tail lights, streamed to and fro on his left side. The sidewalks weren't very busy, but several people were walking around, all in duos, trios, or quartets, mostly, some even larger groups. But as far as he could tell, he was the only person walking alone here. Asides, of course, for the various homeless people, and older, grizzled people in denim jackets who huffed along past. Not that Gohan was especially willing to compare himself with these poor, unfortunate persons.  
  
He, like many of the 'invisible homeless,' went ignored by the happy groups of the luckier; mostly persons around his age, perhaps five years older or younger. Some of the groups cast askance glances at him, most of them lazily curious as to what a well-dressed, fairly attarctive young man was doing without any company at all, and a few perhaps wondering if he was crazy, to be walking alone in the urban area at night, didn't he know there could be dangerous people around?  
  
Of course, had they known who this man was, they would have quickly dismissed any mild worries. A half-saiyan, defeater of Cell, and the former Saiyaman; it would have taken Freiza lurking in a dank alley to truly pose any sort of threat to him.  
  
The thought of Frieza as a mugger, lurking in an alley behind galvanized trash cans, complete with ski mask, trench coat, and knife was amusing enought to the young hybrid as to put a minor smile on his face, and it stayed there as he continued his walk, all alone in his company.   
  
Eventually, as he walked ever futher in the urban area, his smile began to fade. The neon lights were glaring, and they were causing his head to pound. The names of clubs and bars all blended together in one long, sleazy nomenclature, rendered in every color they made neon piping in. Triple XXX's blended with logos of lizards, Vikings, and beautiful female silhouettes, a ghastly mosaic of a symbol of the great and indescribable urban decay. Drum beats pounded his temples, whether or not there was actually "music" playing. This was what people danced to, this pound, this sexual rhythm. Gohan no longer saw the people who walked by, but flashes, of Maybelline and Aeropostale, Clairol and Icing, Abercrombie & Fitch. Dismembered billboards and Cosmopolitans swarmed by like so many dead leaves in the wind.  
  
Gohan shut his eyes against the deluge, and took a few deep breaths. It was a kind of minute meditation, helping to clear his mind and focus him. Except, of course, for the fact that there was nothing for him to focus on. He was looking for...nothing. He was wandering aimlessly, very much alone, as surrounded by people as he was. He didn't want to return home, and he didn't want to continue walking.  
  
Gohan sighed. He might as well go home, he might as well walk on, he might as well fly to the moon. No matter. No matter either way.  
  
The crowd was thinning very rapidly, he was leaving the urban area again, he was heading into the residential district. Gohan grimly noted that he was heading into one of the nicer residential districts, similar to the one Videl lived in: decent apartment building and houses of the upper-to-upper-middle class. There would be no murderers, muggers, gangsters, or whatever lurking in any dark alleyways here. He was almost resentful. He wanted a fight. Some outside stimulus, to penetrate all his damn introspection.  
  
If Gohan had been in a better humor, he might possibly have laughed. A person, trying to escape something, knowing full wel they could do no such thing, had attempted to do so, and been able to pretend, but now could pretend no more and was angry that this was so, even though he knew all along that this would be the case. Stupid bastard. Let's all laugh.  
  
The residential street was deserted. No one walked around, no cars drove on the street. Most of the lights were out, indicating that most persons were still out and about enjoying their evening. Either that, or they were all back at home and back in bed, sawing logs to beat the band. In which case, it was quite a bit later than Gohan thought it was.  
  
Gohan groaned quietly. There was nothing more for him here. He might as well go home and go to sleep. Yes. Sleep. To sleep, to escape his dismal life for the span of eight hours. To sleep, perchance to dream, of love no longer unrequited and life no further seemingly pointless.  
  
Ay, there's the rub.  
  
With this thus resolved, Gohan turned on his heel and began to head back the way he came. Back there, you see, were the darkness and the unseen. Places where he could take off from and fly homewards. To fly home and go to bed. To sleep, all alone, in search of the rarity, of the happy dream that took him away from life, and availed him to a place of his own creation.  
  


_For in that sleep of death what dreams may come..._

  
  
It was well, one would suppose, that he had turned around at that moment. For then, barely a few seconds after he had begun to backtrack, than he witnessed a yellow taxicab fly around the corner in the typical manner of most cabbies in this part of the city: ludicrously quick and reckless, with a brick on the accelerator and bear grease on the brakes.  
  


_When we have shuffled off this mortal coil..._

  
  
The taxicab shrieked and fishtailed to a halt almost right next to Gohan, barely avoiding jumping up on the curb. Gohan watched the cab with one eyebrow raised nearly to his hairline and the other brought over the eye in an expression of perplexion. Was this really happening? What the hell was going on here?  
  


_Must give us..._

  
  
The cabbie, a grimy looking older fellow, jumped out of the driver side and ran around to the curb side of the road, to the passenger side of the vehicle. Ah, so he was unloading some poor individual. Probably drunk off their rocker. The cabbie was not, as it had seemed to Gohan for a wild second or so, going to offer him a ride. There.  
  
The cabbie unlocked the door of the cabbie, and reached inside to gather up whatever bundle of miserable flesh he bore through West City to this point. The bundle was female, rather small, probably young. Her flesh was pale and unmarked, where a thin leg was visible through a slit in the skirt, Gohan noted with an increasing sense of apprehension. Something wasn't right here. Something wasn't right at all.  
  
With surprising gentleness, the cabbie drew the bundle out of the car and tried to set her on her wobbly feet, not at all helped by the fact that her feet were clad in heeled shoes. The cabbie had slung one of her arms over his shoulder, to support her with, and hung onto her hand with the nearest hand. His other hand was around her waist, a slender waist, even considering the jacket thrown over her frame. The female's other arm was dangling uselessly, much like the rest of her upper body, slumped forward, head bowed extremely.  
  
Gohan watched this, a sick feeling manifesting itself in his stomach. Good lord, nobody should have to go through this at all, much less on _Valentine's Day._ With sheer pity the driving force behind his actions, Gohan leaned foward and plucked the girl right out the cabbie's hands, cradling her next to his chest. His internal worry jumped up a notch. No only was this piteous female a dove's weight, but she also was very cold and shaking in his arms. Now that she was so close, he could smell the very unpleasant smells of smoke, old perfume, and alchohol on her. Also on her, was the very much sweeter smell of sex, but now the smell was a sweetness most cloying, as it probably meant that she'd gotten drunk and been taken advantage of, poor thing.  
  
The cabbie had yelped in fear and dismay when Gohan simply picked up his charge and lifted her right up like a dropped pin. He now spluttered wildly, obviously fearing less-then-pure intentions in this particular Saiyan halfling. It took Gohan a second or so to calm him down and convince the cabbie of his good-hearted philanthropy.  
  
But, still, he seemed to be a bit suspicious of Gohan. He looked at him through the corner of his eyes, his grizzled chin wrinkling in a frown.  
  
"How'm I supposed to know I can trust you?" For as old and grimy as he was, his eyes were clear and bright.  
  
"Scouts' honor." Gohan said, raising his eyebrows, hoping to look affable. Whe the older indiviual was unimpressed, Gohan said, losing his patience, "Look, old man, if my word isn't enough, then you can follow me up there yourself. She does live in this building, no?" He cocked his head at the building behind him, an apartment building, not the largest building in the vicinity.  
  
The cabbie put up his hands in a calming gesture. "Alright already," he coughed, "Fine. She has neighbors, and me, Izzy Cobbs, as a witness, so don't you think about tryin' nothing, boy." Izzy, as he had revealed himself to be, tapped under his right eye with one finger. "I'm an old man, no denying, but I still can shoot the bullseye everytime. I hear anything on the news, you'll get a mouthful of lead, you understand?"  
  
Gohan's eyebrows raised, not impressed by the threat but by the force of malice directed at him. "Comprendo, padre." Izzy snorted and shot off one final glare at him before shuffling back to his cab.   
  
"Wait!" Izzy stopped and turned to Gohan, listening.  
  
"Um, which apartment number is hers?"   
  
Izzy smiled grimly at him. "She said number 337."  
  
Gohan's heart lurched as Izzy climbed into the cab and roared away, most likely never to see either of the two again in his life. _He said number 337...but that's..._  
  
Gohan glanced around himself. He already knew what he was going to see, and berated himself for not recognizing it. _You idiot, how in the world did you miss it? It's not just like it, is it!_ Gohan face paled as epiphany drew the blood away._Then...that means..._  
  
For the first time, Gohan looked at the face of the poor invalid he had so selflessly assisted. Her skin was white, but her hair was dark and short. Her nose was small and pert, below it rested small candy-like lips. Her eyes, with dark, thick lashes, were shut, but if they opened they would be blue like jewels.  
  
It was Videl.  
  


_...Pause._

  
  
***  
TGG: BWAH HA HAAAAA!! I am so frickin' evil! What happened? What's going to happen? I got both of them! The cliffy double-whammy! ...And I can guaratee you that whatever YOU think happened, you're wrong! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!  
Egro: ::fish-eyes:: I thought we were going to do something about her sugar intake.  
Tiffany: ::shrugs:: Tried it. Didn't work.  
Egro: ::eyebrow twitch:: what do you mean, pray tell, by "didn't work?"  
Tiffany: Ask Gohan.  
Gohan: ::winces, applies neosporin to wound:: She's resorted to BITING me, that's what! ::sprays disinfectant on a very nasty looking bitemark:: YEEEEOOWWWWWW&^$$^%%&*^&^%^% *^*^&!!!!!  
Egro: Ooh. So she likes it rough, no?  
Gohan: ::pause...twitch::  
Tiffany: ::thwapps Egro with a rolled up Cosmo:: Egro! Don't say things like that to the poor thing! He's already traumatized enough by her constant pouncing...  
Gohan: ::twitch::  
Tiffany: ...and petting his hair...  
Gohan ::twitchtwitch::  
Tiffany: ...and forcing him to be her little servant boy!  
Gohan: ::twitchtwitch...twitch::  
Tiffany: I mean, the poor thing's under constant attack! And yet do you care? No! ::picks up Gohan and huggles him very close to her:: AWWWWW dun' worry you cute beleaguered thing, I'm always here for you!  
Gohan: ::twitchtwitchtwitchtwitchtwitchtwitchtwitchtwitchtwitchtwitch....::   
TGG: Annnnnnyhum, there you have it, chapter three. You all may be wondering why I don't have this story listed in my bio, well, that's because this is almost a stress reliefy kinda thing. I don't want to put too much planning in it and post it there; this is what I write when I'm blocked on other stories (nice thing about havng so many stories, it's IMPOSSIBLE to be blocked on all of them)! And when I say I have a lot of stories, I do mean a LOT. Sneak preview of stories I'm working on that's not yet posted: Noble (DBZ), Never Stay (DBZ), Hungry Like The Wolf (DBZ), Drum Ki (DBZ), Oh God... (DBZ), That Haunted Memory of Honor (DBZ), and that's just all my DBZ stories! Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I write a LOT (note, a couple of those are one-shots-not saying which ones, though).  
  
So! I'm done with that....tell youse all what: Give me lots of reviews, and you get chapter four of this by New Year's, hopefully for Christmas. And if you don't celebrate Christmas (WHY NOT?! I'm atheist and I still give gifts and put up a tree and sing carols and crap! This holiday kicks ASS!), well then, hopefully by December 25th. Coolzies.  
  
FIC OF THE DAY:  
Something Happens To My Heart by Goku's Daughter. Stop what you're doing right NOW and go read this. It kicks your ass all the way into the new year, you mutha effahs, you. Oh, and GD? Y'all going to update the next chapter now, right?...That's what I thought.  
  
LAST WORDS:  
_The I Love Ed Edd & Eddy Collection, Part One._  
  
"Let me go salvage what's left of this plot." -Edd  
  
"She'll tell mom, and Mom'll tell Dad, and Dad'll say 'Not now, I just got home from work'...I'm not in my happy place Eddy!!!!" -Ed  
  
"Will you ever cease to amaze me, Ed?" -Eddy  
"Yes I will." -Ed  



	4. My Favorite Mistake

  
Misery Loves Company  
***  
  


_This was written 24 December 2002_

  
  
A/N: ::TGG bounces in, dressed up in a Santa hat, green overalls and green-and-red striped hose, complete with little shoes with jingly bells::  
TGG: Heyyyy! It's the Christmas update! Since y'all being so nice to me and such, wit dem reviews! So, here you have your chapter four.....heeheeheeheeheehee! I jingle! ::jinglyjingly:: Tiffany, Egro and Gohan should be here annnny second now! Hee hee hee! We've all gotten into the holiday spirit and gotten all dressed up like the idiots we are!! I'm an elf, bwahahahaha!  
Tiffany: ::she walks in, dressed similarly as TGG. However, her outfit is done entirely in ice blue wih glitter. Also complete with gloves and icey blue makeup. Yes, she is Jack Frost:: No fair, TGG. I wanted to be the Abominable Snowman!!...Snow-person...whatever...  
TGG: Now, Tiffany, if you did that, how would all of us know you were dressing up?  
Tiffany: ::GLARE::...I'd pull out your liver and make you eat it, but that would only prove you right.  
TGG: ::smug smile::  
Tiffany: Where's Gohan, anyways? He had the best costume of all!  
TGG: Hey, you're right? Where is he? Come on out, Gohan!  
::from a distance, we hear crabby grumblings::  
Tiffany: Come on out, Gohan! I mean, it can't be THAT bad!  
::from a distance: Yes it can!::  
TGG: GOHAN! OUT HERE! NOW!  
::a pause...then, sullen, and pouting, Gohan walks out. My dear, dear readers, he is clad in nothing but a pair of TIGHT red pants with fur trim, held up by a pair of suspenders covered with jingle bells. On his head is a set of plush antlers, and a small red ball is stuck on the end of his nose. Mm-hm. He is...Rudolph::  
TGG: ::...drool:: EEEEEEEE! GOHAN'S SHIRTLESS!!!!!!  
Gohan: ::cringe:: I can't move in these stupid pants...I'm afraid they'll split right down the middle...otherwise I'd run away...  
Tiffany: ::snicker:: Yeah, you wouldn't want to show off those "oh-so-sexy" teddy bear boxers, now would you? ::snicker snicker::  
Gohan: ::looks VERY sheepish, scratches back of head:: Well, you see, that's kinda a...interesting problem....  
Tiffany:...? ::sense of...something growing in the back of her mind:: Gohan....do you....are..."commando?"  
Gohan: ::flaming blush:: The pants were too small to wear them with my underwear on! ::defensive::  
Tiffany: .....::pause...visualizing...::  
Gohan: ::sinking sensation in the pit of his stomach::  
Tiffany: TGG! ::TGG snaps out of her reverie long enough to pay attention to Tiffany:: Gohan's nekkid underneath his pants!  
TGG: ...........   
Tiffany: You realize what this means?  
TGG: ...........::eeeeeevil, EEEEEEEVIL, grin:: Oohhhhhh, yes I do, yes I do... ::rubs hands together in a very evil way::  
Gohan: ::kneels down and places his hands togeher in prayer::  
TGG: On the count of three...  
Tiffany: One..  
TGG: Two..  
Tifany & TGG: THREE!!!  
::however, before they can do a thing to poor Gohan, a noise is heard from the same direction that TGG, Tiffany, and Gohan came. A light shines from there. Gasp! It must be Egro! And since all possibilities have been exhausted, he must be...Santa Claus!!!::  
Egro: ::jumps out, dressed as!....a PIRATE?!?!!:: Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!!!  
ALL: ...............................................::sweatdrops::  
Egro: What?  
TGG: ::shakes her head:: Nothing, Egro, it's just...nothing...  
Gohan: ::in a very dry tone of voice:: Ladies and gentlemen, the Captain was here.  
  
A/N: This chapter DOES NOT follow the events of chapter three. Rather, it backtracks some. ...Bwahahahaha, ask and ye shall receive...bwahahahaha.  
  
Disclaimer: Egro: Arrr, me hearties, she dunna own this 'ere "dragonball Z" and ye cannae su 'er for it. Yo ho ho! TGG: ::whaps him:: AAAAAARGHHHHH YOU IDIOT!!! You were supposed to be SANTA CLAUS!!! It's HO ho ho, not YO ho ho!!!!  
  
***  
  
The place Sharpener had asked Videl to meet him at was a place called Mickey's Bar and Grill, a family owned restaurant in West City that both of the had fond memores of. In Sharpener's case, this had been the place where all family special events had taken place at, like birthdays, reunions, and other such things. Videl had gone here several times as a child, before her father had won the martial arts tournament and "defeated Cell." Her mother had split when she was just a baby, so it was simply her and her dad for a long time. Hercule had been a personal friend of Mickey from college, so the two of them, chibi Videl and Hercule, spent a lot of time there in the pre-tourney days.   
  
Videl arrived at Mickey's at 7:01, on the dot. The small restaurant was situated between a Coconuts' Music and a Hollywood Video. Both stores were approximately the same size as Mickey's, and all three shared the same parking lot. Videl's car pulled into a space at the very edge of the parking lot, up near the curb of the Coconuts store. Bewaring the ice, Videl carefully stepped out of her vehicle, feeling the chill as the wind gusted around the hem of her skirt.   
  
Yes, I said skirt. Videl was wearing a black skirt that reached to about her calf, with a slit on one side that ran to mid thigh. A black winter jacket, with a somewhat ragged-or is 'well-loved' the word?-fur trim on the hood, was worn unzipped over her top, the reddish confection described earlier: deep red, almost burgundy, thin and rather tight, with a plunging scooped neckline that showcased some of Videl's best assets. She was wearing a black and gold-beaded choker around her neck, and very little on her face: sheer gloss on her lips and the barest hint of liner and shadow on her eyes. No mascara; her lashes were fine without it.   
  
Her shoes were a pair of black short boots, ending only a few inches above her ankle. They didn't really go with her skirt, but the only alternative was a pair of very high, very strappy heels. Videl had decided wisely to keep her feet dry and her ankle from twisting on ice and avoided the pair. Better to be comfortable in the feet than in the fashion sense. Besides, Sharpener never really cared what she wore, so long as he could take it off of her. He wouldn't notice.  
  
The interior of Mickey's was low-lit and rather hazy, despite Mickey's efforts to enforce a 'no-smoking' policy. Videl didn't really mind the smoke though; she'd almost grown up in it. Sharpener, however, did mind it quite a bit, and would always be lurking somewhere with at least a ten-foot radius between him and any smoker.  
  
Videl walked to the smiling waitress, asking for a table for "Pencil," party of two. The waitress smiled and pointed to table far in the back of the restaurant, standing alone in a mostly deserted part of the restaurant.  
  
"He requested that table, don't know why," the waitress observed, snapping her gum. Videl gave a little half-smile to the waitress out of courtesy; the girl was starting to rub her the wrong way. She walked away quickly, threading around the tables and such, until she reached Sharpener's table. He'd seen her coming and perked up slightly, although there didn't seem to be something quite right with his expression, particularly in his eyes.   
  
Sharpener was dressed simply, a plain t-shirt and jeans with sneakers. A prehistoric baseball cap rested on his head, his long blonde hair held back in a very loose ponytail. Very, very casual. All in all, Videl was getting som bad vibes from all this.   
  
Videl summoned a smile to her face and tried not to act nervous as she sat down.   
  
"Hey," she said in greeting, placing her jacket around the back of her chair before sitting down. "Didn't anybody ever tell you that it's bad manners to wear a hat indoors?"  
  
"Nope," Sharpener said with a smile, rakishly pulling at the bill. Videl smiled at him knowingly, knowing he was merely joking around. He would usually discard his hat when their food came.  
  
"You are difficult, do you know that?"  
  
"Hey!" Sharpener said, placing a hand over his heart as though he'd been struck there. "I thought I was impossible! What is this?"  
  
"Sorry, babe," Videl said, leaning over and pecking him on the nose, "But I am the only impossible one here."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Sharpener said, leaning over the table with a barely concealed smile on his face, in his best cowboy-from-a-western voice.  
  
"Yeah." Videl leaned forward to match him, witha much better concealed smile on her face and an evil squint to make any varmint turn yaller and run.  
  
"You win." Sharpener leaned back in his chair, an expression of wide-eyed "fear" on his face, his hands held up in surrender.  
  
"See?" Videl also leaned back, but her arms went behind her head and a smug, self-satisfied grin went on her face. "You're not stubborn enough to be impossible."  
  
Sharpener pouted, then gave her a winning smile. "Is it really my fault I turn to putty in your hands?"   
  
"Flattery," Videl said, pointing at him warningly, "Will get you everywhere. Are we gonna order or are you gonna goof off all night."  
  
"Goof off all night," Sharpenrr said without missing a beat, but picked up his menu anyways.   
  
***  
  
The meal was fairly uneventful. Sharpener ordered a steak smothered in mushrooms and Videl a shrimp platter. What then followed was a good-natured ribbing about what all this red meat was doing to him, while Sharpener pointed out that red meat, schmed meat, she was still eating a bug. A really ugly pink bug.  
  
The rest of the dinner conversation was normal, as it is between two people totally comfortable with the other. They talked about work, and Sharpener's baseball career, and the upcoming Tenkaichi Boudokai Videl planned to enter, and how her father was going to be the head judge, and how stupid that was, and where exactly Videl had learned that sort of language from. Over dessert, (tiramisu for Videl, key lime pie for Sharpener), they discussed politics, which, as usual, consisted of Videl educating Sharpener on what was happeneing, and the economy, which was Sharpener educating Videl.   
  
As the waitress with the unnerving smile cleared away the last plate, the conversation dwindled to a halt and an uncomfortable silence. Videl knew what she was expecting from Sharpener; or thought she did. She had come here with the expectation that he would be popping the question. But his extremely casual style of dress had caught her off-guard, very unusual. His hat still rested on his head; his excuse that his ponytail was threaded through the back unsatisfactory to her.   
  
Sharpener steepled his fingers and bit his lower lip, suddenly finding the salt shaker to be incredibly fascinating. This was it. This was the do-or-die moment. And there was no backing out of it, either. He had to do this. If he didn't, than both he and Videl would be decieving themselves for the rest of their life, unrealizing of this as Videl might be. Sharpener took a deep breath and prepared to speak. Now was the time. And should he succeed....God have mercy on his soul.  
  
"Ahh..Videl?" Sharpener said, getting her attention, "I think...we need to talk."  
  
Inwardly, Videl squealed. _Yes! knew it! He really is going to propose!_ Outwardly, Videl smiled and said, "Good. I was just about to say the same thing."  
  
_Damn it! Why does she have to make this so difficult!_ "Well, you see, Videl, I've been thinking about us, and, um, there's something we need to do."  
  
Videl's smile grew even more. _Oh, thank you, Dende. Thank you so much._ "Really?"  
  
"Yes....um...." _Why oh why oh why me, God? Why do I have to love her so much?"_  
  
"Well?" Videl was in a dreamy state, eyes half closed, looking happily at Sharpener, who seemed to be getting more and more uncomfortable with the second.  
  
"I think we should stop seeing each other." Sharpener said quickly, shutting his eyes so he wouldn't have to see Videl's face. _There. It's done. I've said it. God damn me for it, I said it._ After a second, he opened his eyes, to see Videl staring at him with a mixture of surprise and hurt in those blue eyes.  
  
"E-Excuse me?" Videl asked, disbelieving. _This can't be happening._  
  
"We should stop seeing-" Sharpener began, but Videl cut him off.  
  
"No, I heard you, but-why?" Videl felt that she was so distraught, she could barely put together an intelligible English sentence. And, in a way, she was. The Ace of Hearts, the final piece on her house of cards, had fallen too hard and wrecked the whole edifice.  
  
Sharpener leaned forward and took hold of both her hands. The hardest part was over; the climax had been reached, now came the falling action, to the denouement and the ending of his story.  
  
"Look," Sharpener said to Videl, "Baby...it was....we...We were great, but we can't do this anymore. We're only fooling ourselves."  
  
"W-what do you mean?" Videl said, trying to gather her thoughts to herself.  
  
"It was great while it lasted, but this good thing must come to an end."  
  
Videl glared at him. "You were just in it for the sex, weren't you?!" she accused.  
  
"What?! NO!" Sharpener yelped. He began to defend himself, somewhat panicked, but Videl didn't need to hear it. She already knew by his initial reaction that that wasn't the case.  
  
"It's me, then, isn't it?" Videl looked up at him with sad eyes.  
  
"No, it's not you, it's...no, I'm sorry, I won't lie to you, it is you." Sharpener said, wincing as he heard what that sounded like.  
  
"Well, what is it? What did I do?" Videl heard her voice crack as she spoke, but was anxious enough to ignore it.  
  
_Dammit._ Sharpener thought. _I didn't want to hurt her like this...I never wanted to hurt her at all...at least I can answer her question._ "You fell in love." Sharpener said simply.  
  
"But I love you." Videl said, not understanding. Sharpener closed his eyes and sighed, looking both pleased and saddened.  
  
_Oh Jesus...Videl, you have no idea how much I want to hear that from you...but I know that you don't mean it._ "Videl," Sharpener said, "Do you really mean that? Think about it."  
  
"Of course I mean it! I love you!" Videl said immediately, grabbing Sharpener's face in her hands. She searched his eyes for an answer, and found only sorrow, and pain, -and love.  
  
"You aren't fooling." Videl said, very quietly.  
  
" 'Fraid not." Sharpener said, just as quietly.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be." Sharpener put his hand over hers and closed his eyes for a second as he made a memory of how her hands felt. Then, he pushed them away, and opened his eyes to see Videl's brimming with tears.  
  
"You'll be fine." Sharpener reassured. "I promise you."  
  
"How can you know?" Videl asked, becoming bitter and resentful, as is her way of coping with stress. Sharpener smiled.  
  
"Because I know Gohan's a good guy."  
  
Videl gazed at him, shocked out of her anger, and he smiled, put a twenty and a ten on the bill, and walked away. As he walked out, a man on the bar got up and headed toward Videl.  
  
At the moment, Videl had buried her face in her hands, and was choking down a sob when she heard a voice from above her.  
  
"Hey," The voice was male and sounded genuinely concerned, "You alright?"  
  
Videl looked up. The guy who had spoken seemed to be about her age, maybe a year younger. He was black, with a head of short, tight curls, and had large, pretty brown eyes. He was dressed in a pair of khaki carpenters and wore a forest green plaid button-up over a white tank top. He seemed to be fairly well built, though not as overtly muscular as Sharpener and Gohan were, nor as slender as Gohan was. He wore no jewelry but for a gold cross on a chain.  
  
"I-I'm fine." Videl said, hurriedly wiping at her eyes.  
  
"Only if you cry when you're happy." The man said, and reached out a hand for her to shake. "I'm Noah. You?"  
  
"Videl." She reached up and shook his hand.  
  
"I saw what happened." Noah said. "Your man, did he really...?"  
  
"Yes." Videl said, feeling tears well up in her again. "He left me."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Noah said, sounding genuinely concerned for her. "You two been dating long?"  
  
"Almost six years." Videl said, running a hand through her hair. "I was just gonna ask him to marry me."  
  
"Damn," Noah exclaimed in something like disbelief. "That has to suck."  
  
Videl smiled at his choice of words. "Yeah. It sucks."  
  
"Can I sit down?" Noah gestured to the other side of the booth.  
  
She gave him a slow, genuine smile. "Sure." Noah smiled back.  
  
"So.." Noah said, rubbing his hands together, "You -you gonna spend all night here?"  
  
"No." Videl said, folding her hands together and resting her chin on them. "I really don't know what to do. All of my plans for the evening have left, as you know." Noahed laughed a little.  
  
"Ah, I know how that feels." Noah folded his arms over the table. "Well, I was going out to a club later," He looked at her nervous and hopeful. "You wanna come with me? I swear it ain't nowhere bad."  
  
Vdel paused, before giving her answer.  
  
"Sure."  
***  
TGG: YAY! Done! ::Is clinging onto a Gohan with one of the plush antlers torn, a few jingle bells missing from his suspenders, and who is sitting down to avoid splitting his pants::  
Gohan: Can I please, please, please, please, please please PLEASE get out of this tawdry costume now! It's January for Pete's sake!  
Egro: Your fault for picking the reindeer costume, boy.  
Gohan: Pick? Who picked anything.....As a matter of fact I believe YOU were the one who got the costumes....  
Tiffany; Yeah! Egro, why'd you pick a Jane Frost outfit for me?!  
Egro: 'Cause you the Ice Queen, baby.  
Tiffany: Why you....  
Gohan: Why did you make.....HER :::shudders:: into an elf?  
Egro: ::evil smile:: 'Cause she's short.  
Gohan, Egro, and Tiffany: ::eeeeeeeevil cackles.....Cut short by the wet, slimy smashing of the Uber-Albacore 3000::  
TGG: ::holding a stinky fish almost as big as she is:: HAH! Teach you to call me short! Anyways, here is your chapter...LATE, due to lack of reviewage....I KNOW there are people out there who are reading and not reviewing.....I know it...so START REVIEWING!!!! Or you'll see what cliffhangers I can dream up when I'm real pissed.....bwahahahahahaha....Oh, and just for y'all who DID review.....  
  
_

::Walks over to where Gohan is lying face down on the floor. With much effort on her part, she flips him over and then dumps a bucket of water on him::

_  
  
Gohan: YIPE!!!!!! ::leaps into the air, and....::  
  


_::RIIIIIIP!!::  
  
  
Heh heh heh heh heh...._

  
  
FICS OF THE DAY:  
  
Predator and Prey by Psycho-Ann: A/U but AWESOME! Oh, and it needs to be updated. Right. Now. :::rrrrrrrrrrr....::: And Psycho-Ann, if you don't want to write lemons for that story: I WILL!!!!!  
Egro: Isn't funny how she always puts EVIL cliffhangers at the end of her stories, yet throws an absolute fit when someone does the same to her?  
  
Veritas by Psycho-Ann: Yep, she's a real prodigy. This is a sort-of A/U....also AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!...Nice long chapters...Needs to be updated, though...  
  
LAST WORDS:  
"When you get down to the wire, Avril Lavigne is just as beautiful and just as much an image as Britney Spears. Both of them are structures, archetypes, created by society and, depending on your politics, the media or the subconscious. Both are equally symbolic, and both are just as demeaning to the quote, others, unquote. The alternative-to-popular-mainstream-and-its-sexualized-images-culture, consisting of angry young persons claiming more integrity and dressed just as theatrically, is exactly as superficial as the bubblegum pop they so despise. Will we ever see Avril with her hair done up? Or without that dark, smoky (god forbid _sexy_) eye makeup? And will we ever again see Britney "wearing clothes" as Avril so delicately put it? Both of them, Avril and Britney, are yoked to an image: In Britney's case, young, beautiful, innocent sexpot; in Avril's case, young, beautiful, angry rebel. When all the crap is cut away, the counterculture is just as demanding of conforming and thinking alike: they merely play to a different crowd." -me. Disillusionment, tally-ho!  



	5. Some Love Is Just A Lie Of The Heart

  
Misery Loves Company  
***  
  
A/N: Heh. Wow. S'been a while, hasn't it?  
EGRO: YES. Yes it has. And I'm sick of getting all this hate mail!!!!...::high-pitched nasal voice:: "When's she gonna update? When's she gonna update?" All day! All night!! For MONTHS NOW!!!  
TGG: Aw come on. Couldn't be THAT bad.  
EGRO: Wha!!!!!!!!  
TGG: ::flippant:: I mean, a little hate mail here, some death threats there, no biggie, right? Sheesh, if you start suffocating in it, then you can complain...  
EGRO: WHY...but...you...ah...RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!!!!!  
TGG: See? All happy now.  
TIFFANY: ::aside to Gohan:: Has she gone stark ravin' bonkers?  
GOHAN: No, she's playing "Pop! goes the Egro."  
TIFFANY: Ah.  
GOHAN:...Not that she hasn't gone off the deep end already.  
TIFFANY: Of course.  
TGG: And since when have we ever actually had any longboat pursuit? Eh?  
EGRO:...::kapow!::  
  
A/N: Racist people may GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE. RIGHT NOW. Don't need that shit stinkin' up my reviews.  
  
A/N: Hey "HMM": This DOES NOT go beyond R, even though there's SEX in it (god forbid, I know! They oughta put summat in Leviticus ter forbid such BLASTOFOAMY!) You doubt? Two words for you: Matrix Reloaded. I rest my case.  
  
Disclaimer: Are you kidding me?  
  
***  
  
There were times in Videl's life when she was certain that amnesia would be a blessing. Times that were better banished away, repressed, erased.   
  
Slashed wrists were never a possibility for her, but a more...selective suicide...  
  
To hack memories out of her skull...performing a neurological deletion.  
  
The ultimate philosophical question: If we have no memory of something, did it ever exist? Did he ever exist? Would she be able to walk past him in the street again...and never know the difference?  
  
Outside of the self, what do we really know?  
  
If Cell was a disaster, the post-Cell debacle was a horror of catastrophic proportions. Videl felt herself swept aside like so much flotsam, as her father pulled forward at a thousand knots. When the S.S. Desdemona tried to pull up alongside it, her engine failed and she sank to the recesses of open water.  
  
Girl overboard.  
  
Desdemona had simply walked out one day, and the ghost ship returned a week later barnacle laden with a crew of legal sharks, hungering for divorce papers and fat checks and custody.  
  
S.O.S. ...Is anybody out there?  
  
Weeks later, Videl came to regret her desire to stay with her father...the custody battle was helped along by her dramatic court outburst, in which she slapped her mother and screamed at the top of her lungs that she wanted her daddy.  
  
Tugboat tug-o'-war.  
  
After that, Videl never saw her mother again.  
  
Videl remembered dancing.   
  
Shaking and twisting, bending and bouncing. Noah was a very good dancer. Sometimes she led. Sometime he led.  
  
She had fun. She almost forgot.  
  
She had gotten thirsty, and requested to stop for a drink. He obliged.  
  
For a second, Videl felt that she shouldn't have stooped for a drink. It made her forget that she was trying to forget. So one drink turned into two. Two became three, then four, then...she lost count afterwards, only happy that Noah, whose concerned expression had returned to his face, had paid for them all.  
  
She was happy about nothing else.  
  
After her mother had left, her father took the painstaking task of eradicating her memory from his mind, pulling out the old-weed roots with a glee that bordered on perverse. He tried to play gardener to Videl, who turned him away aggressively. That was the beginning of the end for her and her father.  
  
The old roots were left to rot, to moulder and to smoulder, burning deep through Videl's veins. By the time she was in high school, she had, perhaps, forgotten that the roots ever existed. Perhaps. But the scar tissue was present for anyone who looked to see, and down, in the deep, there were still embers...  
  
That might have been why she joined the police force. Even a slow burn needs oxygen.  
  
There are happy drunks, indeed, but then...one has Videl. After she had drunk what Noah called "enough," she had moved to the poles at the edge of the dance floor with a waver. There, she leaned against a poll and watched the other people dance.  
  
Because, as one most assuredly could not forget, it was Valentine's Day, the lights that flashed and swirled were of the red-to-pink persuasion. The technicians occasionally threw in a shade of lavender for a little variety.  
  
But it was mostly, incredibly, overwhelmingly red. "Overwhelmingly-" that is a good word to describe the color's tone. The room looked like it had been dipped in blood. The areas in shadow would merely fade into blackness and nothingness, until the surging dancers would seem to be the only important thing there to see.  
  
As she leaned on the pole, her head was tilted down and to the side. The red light threw its vibrancy on those high cheekbones of hers, and made the hollows of her cheeks recede until you would swear that it was no cherubic angel you beheld, but the devilish, aloof supermodel. The red darkened her lips until they were black, with only red color where the light would shine and reflect; the same was true of her hair. Her eyes were the color of purple, the royal color, the murasaki shade. And those lashes of hers were long and thick and dark, starless black, just as always.  
  
Oh, can you _imagine_ what a sight she must have been?  
  
Her police work was engaging, if nothing else. My, wasn't it amazing what could be done with only a fist and a foot? And anger, but that went unmentioned.  
  
There was lots of anger. Videl had to keep stoking her flames.  
  
And there were few things that could provide wrath like depravity and malefaction. Satan City was an orgiastic showcase of corruption. Every molestation, every assault, murder, infanticide, break-in, sexual assault, would fuel her burn as surely as diesel fuels a massive, eighteen-wheeled truck, with similar results to boot.  
  
Police work was supposed to be a grim and gloomy business, and if it wasn't, then Videl would turn it into one, to silence the sun to spite the flower. She was always pale of skin.  
  
Of course, never had the cloud been too thick to blot of the light of hope. On some unconscious level, she must have realized that she would only let her anger burn until, having consumed her inside, it would finally burst through her skin and destroy the husk in a triumphant dark flame. Otherwise, how could she have ever allowed Saiyaman to have her city?  
  
"Shhhhh, baby...let it all out. Let it out."  
  
Videl had broken down into tears, watching the people dance. Why? Who knows? She was drunk, and perhaps, there were a loving pair with dark hair and lust in their eyes.   
  
Anyways, she had curled over with a loud wail, grabbing the attention of Noah, who rushed to her side. He had held her, and when it became obvious that she was simply not going to "get over it," he half-led, half-carried her to a secluded place: a bench just outside, where people bustled along, eager to get past the bouncer. She was burying her face in his shoulder, where she was trying with all her considerable might not to just let those swelling sobs out. He was rubbing her back and murmuring sweet nothings in her ears, trying to comfort her.  
  
It is true that alcohol will help you forget. The good memories are the first to go.  
  
Can you imagine Videl's surprise when she discovered that Saiyaman and Gohan were one and the same? Saiyaman, the greatest pain-in-the-ass, amazing, goofy superhero, and the strange, shy...nerdy...but anyways mildly tolerable Gohan, were two halves of a whole.  
  
As love is so very close to hate, Videl would, if under pressure, admit that she had had the --okay, not just occasional-- hot thoughts about Saiyaman. But she had never once had those sorts of thoughts about little ol' Gohan. She wasn't quite sure _how_ to think, when it came to that sweet oddball Gohan.  
  
She only knew what she wanted, and she went for it.  
  
Videl had finally ceased crying. Now, she was merely sitting, half-on, half-off Noah. He was still rubbing her back, and she noticed that he was rocking back and forth slowly. The silence was very uncomfortable.  
  
"I'm sorry." Videl pulled herself up, and rubbed her eyes, not caring that it smeared her makeup even more.  
  
"S'okay." Noah said, trying to be encouraging, wanting to make her happy again. Funny, the number of guys who tried that. "What was wrong?" The vast number who tried to fix her problems for her...and only caused more than they or anyone could ever solve.  
  
Videl paused before answering. "Just memories." she tried to make it trivial. As if she could. "About some guy."  
  
"Mmm." Noah said, and paused a beat. "Good memories?"  
  
_i hate you gohan i hate you why did you leave why did you die die and hurt me so_  
  
"You could say that."  
  
Gohan was a breath of fresh air. He provided her with affection, entertainment, training, and a great many other wonderful things, (which only made his ultimate betrayal that much harder to bear). It frightened Videl, the thought that she could not (or would not) imagine where she would have gone without Gohan. It frightened her, how much in those days she depended on Gohan and Gohan's opinion.  
  
She was devastated when she lost Gohan...twice. The first loss, when he was in that other world and she was in the living world, and second, when their positions were reversed. As before, she was terrified that she had lost him forever, and more terrified that she was this emotional for him. For anyone. When she was finally reunited, she hit him and then she hugged him. He was informed that he could never do that again, goddammit, I love you.  
  
Things accelerated after Buu. They kissed for the first time only days after. Videl spent more and more time flying from her own house to Gohan's. She made her father complain that he had her good mornings and good nights but nothing else.   
  
He wouldn't have them for long, though.  
  
Videl couldn't remember who made the first move. But she did clearly remember that she pushed Noah down on the bench as a response to his question:  
  
"Are you sure you wanna do this?"  
  
Videl had come over to Gohan's house again. She did this every time his parents left for Capsule Corps and took Goten with them. Considering how often they found excuses to stay over there, Videl suspected that at least one, if not both, of Gohan's parents knew exactly what was going on.  
  
Videl usually brought lots of old Bruce Lee and Jackie Chan movies, and Act II Butter Lover's popcorn. This time, she also carried with her a thick bar of dark chocolate; she knew Gohan loved the stuff; she had bought some for him before on Valentine's Day.  
  
He greeted her at the door with a kiss and an arm wrapping around her shoulders. He made Videl laugh as he snuffled down her neck, paused, and then announced triumphantly: "You brought chocolate!"  
  
He invited her in, after she pried him off her neck. There were blankets and pillows on the couch, which he moved right in front of the TV. Right now, the room glowed with golden light; soon, all the light there would be to see would be from a TV screen and the stars outside.  
  
Gohan would get bored with most of the movies quickly when the fighting parts stopped. While the characters talked, he would...and Videl knew he couldn't stand that un-macho word, which added to her joy whenever he did it...cuddle up closer to her; wrap his arms around her and rest his head on that part of the body just above the chest but not quite upon the shoulder and simply lie there, with her face buried near the side of her neck.  
  
And he would rest like that until the movie was finally over.  
  
"Do you want your place or mine?"  
  
"Yours." Videl was whispering this into his ear from the back seat of his car. He drove--thank god he hadn't had anything to drink--at least she hoped he hadn't. Noah was certainly driving a lot faster now than he was before.  
  
They arrived at his place soon enough. It was an apartment, from the small size and thick stacks of books; Videl gathered with some surprise that Noah was still in college. Hunh, she'd _thought_ he looked younger than her.  
  
He was a hungry sort of kisser; all open-mouthed on her face and down her neck and her shoulders, too, once the door was locked and they were free to finish removing their inhibitions. She matched him in passion, digging her fingernails in some as she groped his muscles and kissed down, following the ready-made trail of his necklace. It had an iron tang, not too unlike blood.  
  
Videl didn't know how lucky she was to have had Gohan; only later did she find out how much more different other young men are. He would start just as the movie was beginning to draw to its finish; tightened his grip on her and made small noises down deep in his throat. He was subtle, starting to draw his fingers up her sides, up her ribs. And he would rub his cheek against her shoulder, her chest at the collarbone, and all very slowly and very ...distra... When the end credits would roll, he would turn his face straight to her front, lifting it just a little. It would take him to the end of the credits before he worked himself up to real kisses, he brushed his lips across her skin--feathery strokes that made her flutter--for a very long time.  
  
That was the special thing about Gohan, his best distinction. He would luxuriate in the closeness and intimacy for so long, basking in it like a cat in the sunbeam. He did not hurry, he felt no real urgency. Gohan was confident and assured in a way Videl wished she could be. He was content, Videl supposed, because he felt--he knew--that he had all the time in the world, and wouldn't ever have to hurry, when it came to love. When it came to her.   
  
He pressed himself to her heat and gloried in it, slowly pushing things forward that night, until the last credit rolled with the final quavering note of the score, and all the lights but the stars...went out.  
  
And that brilliant harvest moon.  
  
Videl was content to let Noah lead that night. She wasn't quite sure she had the presence of mind to successfully dominate right then.  
  
Her butt hit the sheets of the bed first, she had plopped down quickly and with a look she had become good at over the years told Noah that the time was to follow. He grinned, showing those pretty white teeth that showed up so well on his face. She wrapped her arms around his shoulder and tried to run her fingers through his black, black hair, somewhat perturbed when she couldn't.  
  
She settled into the rhythm with a sigh, placing her kisses down his neck to thank him for his forethought to go slow.  
  
When the lights were out, Gohan would pounce on her, this time, literally. She laughed as he was suddenly energized, and moved those burning lips up her neck, to her face. He kissed her hard after the lights went out; his hands seemed to grope at her with somewhat out-of-place strength. Fine by Videl, she figured that a Saiyan would like it rough.   
  
"MMmmmnn..." Noah was better than she thought he would be, for only a younger college boy. He knew what he was doing.  
  
"Vii...dellllll..." Noah was short of breath by now; though Videl lacked a perfect body she knew certainly how to use it. He kept his face buried between her breasts, feeling how hot they were, particularly their underbelly sides. Her hands were no longer moving in smooth strokes, they were just as erratic as his now, frenzied, excited, anticipating. After a certain point, the mind lets go and lets the body do what it wants, just as it's becoming cognizant of a particular thing.  
  
Gohan's breathing was loud, his fingers digging into the flesh of her sides, her hips. Her back was arched; she pressed herself to as much of him as she could, wrapping her legs around his hips. Videl almost licked down Gohan's salty shoulders, his muscles flexing under her tongue. She was hungry, and he was delicious.  
  
Gohan was growling now: _"Soon,"_ he meant.  
  
Videl breath was catching all in her throat; she was shuddering in his arms. Gohan ran his arms straight down her sides and over her hips and up her legs all in one motion, in the process he "dropped" Videl, causing her fall flat out onto the blankets. She bucked under him, before arching her back and rising up to him, where his arms came back around her shoulders to crush her to him. Her eyes were rolling back in her head.  
  
His voice was in her ear, she felt almost compelled to obey, just before the world exploded in shining stars.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
Videl was startled, and blinked a few times to get her bearings straight. Noah was almost sitting back, panting, his chest pushing out and in. He was rubbing the spot on his neck, just the spot where neck would become shoulder. He drew in a sharp breath. "That hurt, Videl. Give me some warning, next time." Videl's jaw dropped in horror.  
  
_She could not refuse him; she indulged his request and bit him hard, right on the curve where neck becomes shoulder._   
  
Videl still said nothing, only staring at Noah with guilt and horror. He stopped rubbing his neck and looked at her again, hurt of a more emotional sort showing in his eyes.  
  
"Who is this 'Gohan,' anyways?"  
  
Videl could have sworn she felt her heart stop for a few seconds. Then it started pumping again with a vengeance, and Videl bolted upright, knocked Noah to the ground and, throwing on her clothes and shoes, desperately threw herself out of the building and into the street.  
***   
A/N: Merf. It's a chapter, I suppose. Not exactly proud of it, we had to keep things quiet down in here to make sure that the censors don't hear it.  
  
I think I'll wrap this story up soon. Can't promise a happy ending, but I can promise a good one. Maybe I could do a sequel....I dunno.  
  
Please review and email for The GirlieGyarados! All my friends have left me for Florida, Vancouver, and California!  
  
**Fic Of The Day : **You know, I used to think that there was no life left in the "high school Gohan" stories. I used to think that they were the worst thing any author could dare to get themselves bogged down in. ...Obviously, I was wrong. The author ShaggyDiz has created a remarkable serial-thriller called **Parallel And Perpendicular** that definitely warrants the attention of anyone who wants to write that most unusual sort of story: "An original Gohan in high school fic." Pay attention, class: This is how it's done. (SD: consider this an IOU for a good long review of Chapter Zero. I just finished Psycho-Ann's six-page one, give my poor fingers a break).  
  
Last Words : When the pin has been pulled, Mister Hand Grenade is no longer our friend.  



End file.
